The Alien Rivals
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: When the mews come across three other aliens they're shocked that they look so much like Pai, Taruto and Kisshu and even have similar names. Just who are they & why are they so interested in the mews?
1. A New Alien

**Okay now just so people know I've only read a bit of the Manga, would read more but can't find it anywhere. So basically, I only know characters in anime. So people such as Berry etc. won't be in my fanfics until I manage to find somewhere to read Manga… Anyway this is another story involving KisshuXIchigo with some other pairings as well. In the story I really don't want to include Masaya so for now I'm making him currently live on the other side of the world. Ha! Well… it was either that or kill him… which I think I may do at the end. Anyway, now I can write my story in peace. Enjoy!**

**--**

Ichigo sighed as she walked down the street, it sure was hot! The sun was practically scorching her! Why had she agreed to go to the shop for her parents, why! Even with just a top and skirt on she was burning. If only she could have a freezing… icy… cold drink. Ichigo found herself nearly dying from thinking of it.

"Oh!" she cried getting the thought out of her head.

As she walked into the shop and bought the things her parents had asked of her she fanned herself with her hand. Once paying for it all she walked outside and something caught her eye, on the other side of the street she saw in the park a little bird fountain with several bluebirds in it.

"Oh no…" she murmured feeling her cat instincts taking their toll, "I… I can't fight it!" she cried running forward and leaping forward to the birds. The birds squawked as they flew off, Ichigo hoped nobody had seen it as she got up from the floor.

She was about to turn when she realised the water in the fountain, biting her lip she looked around to make sure no one was around. When she was certain she bent down and began lapping up the water.

"Mommy, what's that girl doing?"

Ichigo flinched and turned around to see a boy tugging at his mother's arm and pointing.

"Come on Haru." His mother replied pulling him away with a concerned look on her face.

Ichigo sweatdropped and once the mother and child had gone quickly began walking back home.

It was now a Saturday and after a long time of being persistent had managed to persuade Ryou to let her have a little time off from the café. Unfortunately she couldn't have picked a worse time to have a day off, at least in the café it was nice and cool unlike at her house which was like an oven.

"Nyaaaa, it's not fair!" Ichigo moaned.

-X-

From above three figures watched Ichigo as she walked along.

"Is that the girl?" a voice asked.

"We're certain." a second voice replied.

"We made sure." a third voice added.

"Good… then let us put our plan into action." the first voice replied.

"Hai!" the second and third voice replied together.

-X-

As Ichigo walked along she sighed, "It's so hot!"

Suddenly her cat ears pricked up as she detected a noise, like a scuffling sound. However she then noticed her cat ears were visible and quickly put her hands on top of them, "Nyaaaaa! I need to get home quickly!" she cried running down the street.

As she ran past an alley however she ran no further, a hand suddenly came in front of her and covered her mouth. Another quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley. The bags of shopping she were carrying dropped onto the floor. Struggling she tried to escape, however she then realised she was floating above the ground. Only one person's name came into her mind. Kisshu.

Ichigo growled and quickly hit her arm back elbowing the alien and causing him to let go of her, however before she could be happy she quickly realised she was in the air, "Nya!" she shouted as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow…" she murmured whilst standing back up, "I hit my nose…" she said rubbing it.

"You are feisty I see…"

Ichigo popped a vein on her head and turned around, "Now listen here Kisshu I… huh?" she asked realising it wasn't.

"I'm afraid he isn't here." The alien replied.

Ichigo stared bewildered at the alien before her; he was almost identical to Kisshu! He wore the same clothes, the same hair style. Infact the only difference was the colour, unlike Kisshu's murky green hair his was a dark red colour. His clothes were all different shades of red and black. His voice was even similar to Kisshu's, Ichigo wasn't even the little bit surprised she had mistaken him for Kisshu.

"W...who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The alien came to the ground and smiled, "I'm Pinchu, **(Kisshu... Pinchu. I figured it was a suitable name considering he looks so much like Kisshu. )**

"Pinchu?" Ichigo murmured surprised it was so similar to Kisshu's name.

"Yes and I'm delighted to meet you Ichigo Momomiya." he said taking her hand and raising it up. Then to Ichigo's surprise he kissed her hand.

"W...w... what are you doing!" Ichigo cried stepping back and pulling her hand away. "And how do you know me name!"

Pinchu stood up and bowed, "Forgive me; I did not know it would offend you so much."

Ichigo felt her face going red, he may have looked like Kisshu but he was in no way at all like him? Could she trust him? After all he was an alien...

"W... what do you want with me?" Ichigo asked, "You drag me into an alley against my own will and yet now you're treating me like royalty!"

Pinchu smiled, "All will be explained soon, now come." he said offering a hand.

Ichigo stared at his hand for a moment before shaking her head, "Sorry but... but..." she stammered walking back, "I've... er... got to go!" she shouted turning and running from the alley, picking up her bags as she did so, quickly speeding along the streets she left Pinchu and quickly ran home.

-X-

"So you escaped..." Pinchu murmured back in the alley, "But it doesn't matter... I got what I needed." he said staring at the golden locket in his hand. With a cheeky grin and hint of evil in his eyes Pinchu teleported away.

-X-

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when she reached her bedroom, after closing the door she leant against it and slided down to the floor.

"Pinchu..." she murmured, "So there's another alien is there?... I wonder how he knew my name..." Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought, "Could he... have been spying on me!" Ichigo felt nervous at the thought, "I was wrong... he may be different to Kisshu but he still has some of his qualities."

Ichigo stood up and went and stared out the open window, "What's going to happen now..." she murmured. "I wish Masaya was here..."

Nearly a year ago Masaya had moved to America as apparently he had been offered something there which was a once in a life opportunity. He had been reluctant to go and said he would stay for Ichigo but she couldn't bare the thought of holding him back and so she had persuaded him to go. She had been upset and cried for nearly a month as she couldn't even call him because it cost so much and also he was moving around in America so she didn't even have a certain phone number because he didn't have a mobile either. **(After a certain alien had 'accidentally' come across it and by some mistake gotten it run over by a tank and then dropped it in the ocean... What? It was an accident! -Eyes shift side to side-) **Ichigo was sure he had forgotten about her since then as he had said he would only be gone 6 months and yet here she was a year later still by herself.

The only good thing was Kisshu and—Ichigo stopped and stared when she realised what she was thinking, "I... erm... I didn't say Kisshu... no!" she cried shaking her head. "I... I meant the only good thing was being with the mews! Yeah that's what I said." she cried, "And... and... erm..."

"Mommy look it's the girl who was drinking out the birdie fountain from before." the little boy cried from the pavement below, "What's she shouting for?"

Ichigo stopped and stared, "Erm... me? Oh I was just... just stretching my voice... you know how it is. You stretch your limbs, I was stretching my voice. La la la la la la la..."

"Haru come!" the mother cried quickly pulling him away.

"...la la... la..." Ichigo murmured as they passed a corner, "Why do these things happen to me!" she cried banging her head on the window sill. "Ow!"

-X-

"Huh?" Kisshu asked suddenly whilst standing in the spaceship.

"What is it?" Pai asked typing away on the computer.

"Nothing I just had a weird falling all of a sudden was all." Kisshu replied smiling.

"You too?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu nodded.

"I must admit, recently I've been feeling anxious too. I wonder what is awaiting us." Pai said.

Kisshu thought, "Could it be..." he murmured, "Nah!" he cried knowing that would never happen.

--

**Wow another alien? He stole Kisshu's look! Damn him... and what's with the name... Pinchu? It's no where as cute as Kisshu. Ha!**

**Also Masaya lives in America? Glad I don't live there, I feel sorry for you Americans having to live with him. I'll pray for ya! I wish he would live somewhere further, like... Pluto for example. Then again that's proberly not as far away as we'd like either. **


	2. The Mark

"...and he calls himself Pinchu." Ichigo finished.

"Pinchu?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo nodded, "I wonder how he knows my name and how he's linked to Kisshu."

All the mews, Ryou and Keiichiro were gathered around Ichigo. It was now a Sunday and Ichigo had thought it wise to tell them of the new alien.

"I wonder who the new alien is." Pudding said

"Why don't you try asking Kisshu next time you see him." Keiichiro suggested.

"Possibly..." Ichigo said.

"Was there only one alien?" Lettuce asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo replied.

"Well... I'm proberly wrong but... if there's a look alike of Kisshu isn't it possible there are some more look-alike aliens." Lettuce explained.

"Eh!" Ichigo cried, "We don't want more aliens!"

"I wonder why they're here." Zakuro murmured.

"The last thing we need is another Kisshu." Mint added.

"I don't want another stalker..." Ichigo whined.

"I'll do some research with Ryou and tell you if we find anything." Keiichiro commented, "In the mean time we have some customers coming in..."

Ichigo turned to the girls starting to come in and sighed, "Another day of work..."

-X-

Kisshu sighed, "I'm booored. Pai what's taking so long?"

"It's not as if the mew aqua appears when we want it too you know." Pai replied.

Kisshu exchanged a glance with Taruto and patiently waited... well when I say patiently...

"Come on already!" Kisshu cried 30 seconds later.

Suddenly Pai flinched and stared at the screen in shock, "It can't be..." he murmured.

Taruto and Kisshu came and gathered around the screen to see a little red dot on a map of Tokyo.

"What's that?" Taruto asked.

"Them." Pai replied.

"Who's them?" Kisshu said.

"I mean THEM." Pai answered, "The one's who we haven't seen since two year's ago..."

Taruto and Kisshu stared wide-eyed.

"You don't mean..." Taruto murmured.

Pai nodded, "Yes it's our clones."

-X-

"Finally we're finished!" Ichigo cried tiredly walking out of the café.

"Pudding's arms ache." Pudding whined.

"It was rather busy today." Lettuce added.

As the mews walked outside Ichigo suddenly heard something familiar, a scuffling sound...

"Do you hear that?" Ichigo asked.

The mews nodded.

"Prepare to fight, it could be anything." Zakuro said.

As they waited three figures suddenly teleported in front of them.

The mews stared in surprise at the three aliens.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello kitten!" he cried.

"What are you doing here?" Mint asked.

The aliens came to the ground and walked towards them, "We're not here to fight _you._" Pai said.

"Then what are you here for?" Zakuro asked.

"To find someone who's meant to be here." Taruto replied.

"Taru-taru, hi!" Pudding cried.

Taruto blushed slightly at the name but looked away, "I told you not to call me that."

"Who are you looking for?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly Kisshu came right up to Ichigo as if inspecting her.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried pushing him away, however as she did so he grabbed her right arm and looked at it.

"How did you get this mark?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu pointed at what looked like a red mark, similar to those that were on the mews. **(I drew the mark and put it on deviantart so you know how it looks like, to view it just search 'glitzeyes' and all my pictures will come up. It's titled 'Pinchu's Mark' )**

The mews and aliens also looked at it in surprise.

"Eh! How come that's there?!" Ichigo cried.

"Kisshu..." Pai murmured.

Kisshu nodded and looked back at Ichigo, "Ichigo! Have you recently met with another alien or had anything strange happen?"

Ichigo pulled her hand away, "I... well... yesterday I did mean this alien who said he was called Pinchu... and he looked a lot like you aswell."

Kisshu stared and looked at Pai and Taruto who nodded.

"So our suspicions were correct." Pai stated.

"Wait are you saying this is why this mark is on my hand! Because he kissed it!" Ichigo cried.

"Eh? You didn't tell us that..." Mint said.

"Well... i... I didn't think it important." Ichigo stammered.

"Well it is." Pai said.

"Why? What's it for?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a tracking device..."

Everyone jumped at the voice and all looked to their left to see an alien floating in the air and smiling at them.

"Pinchu!" Ichigo cried.

"Wow! He does look a lot like Kisshu!" Lettuce commented.

"They almost identical!" Pudding cried.

Pinchu smiled, "I'm well known already I see."

"Pinchu..." Kisshu growled, "You bastard! What are you doing here!"

Pinchu smiled, "Is that any way how to greet your twin?"

"Twin?" Ichigo asked.

"Ignore him!" Kisshu shouted, "He's not even a real alien, he's just a clone of myself."

"Clone?" Zakuro repeated.

Kisshu nodded.

Ichigo looked from Kisshu to Pinchu, "Pinchu what is this mark on my hand!"

"Like I said before it's a tracking device or in your terms a GPS System... it lets off a signal allowing me to know where you are at any time I want."

Ichigo growled, "And yet when we first met, you acted nice! What are you, some sort of stalker?!"

"What can I say? You were easy to deceive." Pinchu said smiling.

"Damn you!" Kisshu cried, "How dare you lay a finger on my Ichigo!"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking at him, "Since when was I yours!"

"My, my, it seems it's a one way love." Pinchu said grinning.

"Enough talk Pinchu, why are you really here?" Pai asked before Kisshu could start ranting.

"Well since you were taking so long here we were sent here in your place." Pinchu said.

"No fair! We were here first!" Taruto exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter, so why don't you just vanish!" he cried getting out his weapon.

The mews stared in surprise.

"Those are..." Ichigo murmured.

"Dragon swords." Kisshu said, "Because he's my clone, the bastard has exactly the same weapon as me but..." he paused.

"That's right." Pinchu said, "When I was cloned off of Kisshu, a little accident happened making my even stronger than him and allowing me too..." he said crossing his swords in a crucifix shape, "...do far more better moves!... Lightning Strike!"

Before the mews knew what was happening a large cloud suddenly gathered over them.

"What the?" Ichigo asked.

"Where did this suddenly come from?" Mint asked.

"Pudding scared." Pudding murmured.

As Pinchu grinned suddenly the clouds opened and a bolt of lightning came down, all the mews panicked and the aliens quickly acted.

"Ouch..." Ichigo murmured finding herself on the floor, opening her eyes she found herself with Kisshu next to her with his arm on her.

"Huh?" she asked.

Ichigo felt herself blushing as her face was merely an inch from his, quickly getting up she looked around to see the mews and aliens also on the ground. As everyone slowly got up she realised what must have happened.

-X-

_"Quickly!" Pai cried._

_Taruto and Kisshu quickly jumped forward as the lightning bolt struck, just before it hit the ground Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and pulled her out the way. Pai pulled Lettuce and Zakuro from its path and Taruto was left with Pudding and Mint. The aliens managed to get the mews out the way just in time._

-X-

Ichigo was rather surprised the aliens had rescued her but pushed that thought away knowing she had to concentrate on the target at hand.

As everyone stood back up the mews all nodded.

"Time to kick some butt!" Mint cried.

Pinchu smiled still in the same place, "Lucky escape..."

"Mew mew Minto! METAMORPHO-SIS!" she cried as she turned into her other form.

All the other mews nodded and also transformed... well except one...

"Huh? Wha... where is it?!" Ichigo cried.

"Ichigo stop messing around and transform!" Mint shouted.

"But I can't find it!" Ichigo shouted.

"Find what?" Kisshu asked.

"Looking for this?"

Ichigo and everyone else looked at Pinchu, Ichigo gasped when she saw her golden locket which allowed her to transform in Pinchu's hands.

"I think it's time I call my friends." Pinchu said.

Everyone stared in surprise as two other aliens appeared next to him...

--

**Oh? Two more aliens have arrived? And I wonder why Kisshu has a clone... he's still no where near as cute as Kisshu I think. With this story I think I'll be posting one chapter per day, or occasionally I may post up two for you. Also if anyone has any good Tokyo Mew Mew stories or knows any please tell me**


	3. The Clones

**Just finished reading T.M.M manga, I'm a fast reader. Anyway I'll be including Berry, Ringo etc. in future stories. Just wanted to say and also I've taken renea142's advice and redone the names. However I'm actually gonna do something different and I'm just making the names simple and putting them as they were in the anime/manga.**

**--**

Everyone stared in surprise at the two new aliens.

"What is this?" Ichigo murmured.

"It seems mine and Taruto's clones have also appeared..." Pai commented, "...this makes things complicated."

Ichigo stared at the two look-alike aliens, the one on the left looked identical to Taruto however he appeared slightly older in appearance and his although he wore the same clothes they were all different shades of dark orange and black. His hair was lighter that Taruto's and between the colours ginger and brown. The alien on the right, Pie's clone, was again identical to him but instead of his clothes and hair being purple his clothes were a black and grey and his hair wasn't grey... but silver instead. Before them floated three clones of the aliens they knew full well.

"Huh? Now there two Taru-Taru's." Pudding commented.

"I said—" Taruto cried.

"Don't you dare call me that!" the clone interrupted, everyone stared in surprise, his voice was similar to Taruto's only appeared more mature. "My name is Caruto! CA-RU-TO!" he shouted.

"Caruto?" Lettuce asked, all the mews exchanged glances realising how similar the name was.

"Carrot toe?" Pudding asked.

Taruto tried to hide his smile at the comment.

Caruto stared, "No! Why you..."

"Don't." Pinchu said putting his arm in front of him, "Not yet..."

"And who are you!" Mint demanded pointing at the Pai look-alike.

"I go by the name of Gai." he replied. **(Pronounced guy Not gay... lol! Although I will be able to use that to my advantage. XD)**

"Why didn't I see that coming..." Mint murmured.

"Anyway, Pinchu give me that back!" Ichigo demanded remembering the locket.

"This?" Pinchu asked looking at it, "Why should i?"

"Well..." Ichigo murmured thinking of something, "If you don't I'll have to make you pay!"

"What sort of comeback is that?" Taruto cried.

Ichigo ignored Taruto and continued to stare at Pinchu.

"In your human form? I think not... I wonder what would happen if I took this and hit it with my lighting strike..."

Ichigo gasped, "You can't!"

"It's no use Ichigo." Kisshu said stepping forward, "These brainless idiots would listen, Pai... Taruto... you know what to do."

Pai and Taruto nodded and all the aliens teleported.

"So you're gonna fight are you?" Pinchu murmured, "Gai... Caruto..."

The clones all nodded and got out their weapons which were exactly the same too the normal aliens.

"What do we do?" Lettuce asked.

"For now... just stand guard." Zakuro replied.

"Alright!" Ichigo cried, "Huh why are you all staring?" she asked realising.

"How do you expect to fight in your human form?" Mint suggested.

"Well... i..." Ichigo stammered, "Hey what are you doing!"

"Let go of me!" Ichigo cried as the mews dragged her away, "I can fight!"

"Let's tie her up!" Pudding suggested smiling.

"What!" Ichigo shouted.

"I think that's a bit extreme..." Lettuce commented.

"Leave it to me!" Pudding cried.

"Ichigo will you stay out the way?" Zakuro asked.

"Huh? But I _can_ fight!" Ichigo whined.

"Looks like we've only one option!" Mint said.

The mews nodded.

-X-

All the aliens meanwhile for fighting, each with their own clone. As Kisshu battled with Pinchu, both with their dragon swords he heard a commotion.

Looking to the side he stared in confusion at Ichigo who had been tied to a tree and was shouting at the mews, "Ichigo..." he murmured.

"You shouldn't be looking elsewhere!" Pinchu cried.

Kisshu looked back to see Pinchu coming to him and barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"You bastard! I won't ever forgive you for touching Ichigo!"

Pinchu smiled, "It seems you rather like her... maybe I might take an interest in her too..."

Kisshu stared, "You dare and I'll kill you!"

"Pinchu this is boring!" Caruto cried who was in the air and wrestling with Taruto who was clearly losing. "Can't we do something more exciting?"

"Get off!" Taruto shouted to Caruto who was had his arms pulled behind his back.

"You're right, this isn't as interesting as I thought." Pinchu replied.

Kisshu smiled as Pinchu replied to Caruto leaving an opening, taking advantage of it he jumped forward unfortunately Pinchu managed to realise and get out the way in time.

"Pathetic!" Pinchu muttered.

"I wasn't going for you..." Kisshu replied holding the locket in his hand.

"When did you..." Pinchu said, "Very well... I'll leave you for now. But this isn't over by a long chance yet."

As the clones teleported away leaving the aliens by themselves Kisshu sighed and teleported.

-X-

"Let me go!" Ichigo cried struggling in the rope that had her bound against the tree trunk.

"It's for your own good." Lettuce murmured.

"Yeah so get use to it!" Mint cried.

Ichigo then noticed the aliens had gone, "But the clones have gone!"

The mews turned to see then looked back.

"They could have just teleported." Zakuro commented.

"All the more reason for you too be tied up." Mint added.

"Nyaaaaa! You meanies!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's okay, they have gone."

Everyone turned again to see Kisshu, Taruto and Pai walking towards them.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo murmured.

Kisshu took out his dragon sword and whipped it at Ichigo, Ichigo flinched but then realised he had cut the rope. As it fell to the ground Kisshu put his arm forward with the locket in his hand.

"Huh? You got it back." Ichigo murmured taking it, "Thanks!"

Kisshu smiled; "To show your appreciation how about a kiss?" he said leaning forward.

"Fat chance!" Ichigo cried stomping on his toe.

"Ow!" he cried jumping up and down on one foot.

"This is no time for games!" Pai exclaimed.

"Exactly, you lot need to explain yourself." Zakuro said.

"Us?" Taruto asked.

"Well they are _your_ clones." Mint replied.

"Fine we'll tell you all but first... Kisshu stop messing about!" Pai shouted to the still hopping Kisshu.

Kisshu looked at him angrily and put his foot down, "Fine..." he murmured.

"You see..." Pai began, "Two years ago when we were still on our planet, they were doing some testing on aliens in order to find ways to help us survive the cold conditions on our planet. This was when we had recently met and at the time we hadn't been picked for this mission so we were glad to help. During one experiment they took some of our body DNA and from that accidentally added something to it and created clones, however there was something else in the mixture then put onto our DNA. It was like a power boost so..."

"They're twice the aliens you are?" Mint interrupted.

Pai glared at her not liking to be interrupted and after a moment continued, "...Well yes something like that, although they have the same weapons they can do better attacks with them as you witnessed. They're a lot quicker, agile, stronger and although I don't want to say it... smarter and..."

"So we're going against some speedy, muscle-men nerds?" Mint asked, "Great..." **(Sarcastic...)**

Pai glared at her again, "Don't interrupt please." he asked to Mint who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

Pai stared a moment longer before continuing, "And so basically if were too fight them, the chances of us winning are 90."

"And another thing..." Kisshu added, "...is they always boast about being more powerful and feel the need to steal every good thing we have like this mission. So I'm just warning you but they may come after you lot."

"Eh! How come!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well you and I are lovers..." Kisshu added smiling.

Ichigo stepped forward to stomp on his other foot but he quickly teleported behind Taruto, "That was close..." he murmurred.

Ichigo stared at him angrily for a moment before stepping back.

"So you're saying we should keep our guard?" Zakuro asked.

Pai nodded. "Yes."

"Also... they may go after monkey girl because of Taruto and glasses girl as Pai lo—"

"That's enough talk!" Pai shouted grabbing Kisshu's neck and covering his mouth with his other hand.

"Huh?" Lettuce asked.

Pai smiled nervously.

"Bye Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried.

"I said don't call me that..." Taruto muttered turning around, "Erm... Pai?"

"What?" he asked looking down.

"I think you've killed Kisshu."

"Huh?" Pai asked looking at Kisshu.

Kisshu stood drowsy-looking in Pai's grasp.

Pai quickly removed his tight grasp from around Kisshu's neck, "Oh..."

Kisshu wobbled a bit with stars floating around his head, "I... feel... sleepy." he murmured before falling on the floor and snoring.

"Okay..." Ichigo said staring.

"Hehe... he snores." Pudding giggled.

All the mews stared at the sleeping Kisshu.

"We should go... remember to keep your guard." Pai stated grabbing one arm of the sleeping Kisshu.

"Yeah see you!" Taruto cried grabbing Kish's other arm.

"He's heavy..." Taruto murmured before teleporting with the other aliens.

The mews all stood with sweat drops.

"Well let's go!" Ichigo cried trying to liften the mood.

The mews nodded and walked away.

-X-

"So we're gonna steal their girls?" Caruto asked standing in a room on a spaceship identical to Kish's.

"Yep, I pick the red-headed chick." Pinchu said smiling, you steal the monkey kid.

"Why do I have to have her! She called me Carrot toe!" Caruto whined.

"Because she's close with Taruto obviously if she calls him that childish name, so there." Pinchu replied.

Caruto pouted, "Fine..."

"And me?" Gai asked.

"Erm... whoever Pai likes I guess... although I'm not sure he likes any of the mews." Pinchu replied.

Gai smiled, "No he does... I saw it in his eyes. I know exactly who he likes..."

Pinchu smiled, "Good then let's prepare."

--

**What! How dare you mere clones try and steal the alien's beloved girls! Especially you Pinchu! Hmmm... what to do now... boored... BORED BORED BORED! Man what is there to do around here I mean I feel so bored and unneeded and tired and... (Begins to rant)**

**5 HOURS LATER...**

**...And come on what is with cow milk?! Did someone just say one day, "Hey see those dangly things there... I'm gonna squeeze them and see what comes out!" I mean COME ON! How did that happen? And-- oh sweeties! Yum!! (Picks up)**

**Kisshu: Finally she shuts up! Well better go before she finds me... (Tiptoes off)**

**Huh? (Detects footsteps and turns around) Kisshu! OMG! You're here!**

**Kisshu: Shit.**


	4. A Sleepover

Ichigo yawned as she fell on her bed, after another day of hard work at Mew Mew café she was kaput!

"Nyaaaaa, I'm so tired!" she whined.

As she sat back up she glanced at the red mark Pinchu had left on her hand, although she hated the thought of Pinchu knowing where she was she had to admit it did kinda have a pretty pattern although only slightly on the border line of pretty... Whenever she was around her parents she had worn some gloves or tried her best to hide the mark, she could just imagine what her father would say...

_"Ichigo what is that on your hand! A tattoo! How dare you go get one behind our backs! I'll have you know tattoos are nothing but vile and horrible and..."_

Ichigo knew he'd have one of his rambles and keep her listening to him for hours...

The guys at the café had also warned her to be careful with the tracking device and said they could attack her even at her house as they'd be able to find her easily with the red mark on her.

That was when it had happened...

_"I know what we can do!" Pudding cried._

_All the mews stopped cleaning and turned to look, "What is it Pudding?" Lettuce asked._

_"How about we have a sleepover! That way we can watch out for Ichigo!" she explained smiling,_

_"A sleepover?" Ichigo repeated._

_"I've never been to a sleepover before..." Lettuce murmured._

_"I suppose it would be convenient, bus where would we hold it?" Zakuro asked._

_"Oh mine of course!" Mint exclaimed, "I have a big house and plenty of space, so let's use my house."_

_"So I'm guessing I can't talk my way out of this..." Ichigo muttered._

_"Nope! You're stuck!" Pudding cried leaping in front of her and making her jump._

_"Nyaaaa!" she cried showing her cat ears and tail._

_"Fine we'll all meet at Mint's at 6.00." Zakuro explained._

_"Zakuro the model is going to be at my house!" Mint exclaimed with heart-shaped eyes and stars all around her, "I'm in heaven!"_

_"Enough chatting! More cleaning!" Ryou said walking in._

_"Awww..." Ichigo moaned before taking her broom and sweeping the floor._

Ichigo had already told her parents and her mum had agreed and said she would talk to her dad. Getting up she pulled out her kitty backpack from under her bed and began packing.

-X-

"Hmmm what should I take?" Lettuce asked thinking in her room, "I guess I'll have to take enough clothes... toothbrush... oh I need some spare glasses in case! Never know what might happen..."

-X-

"Yep so I'm sleeping over." Zakuro finished.

"What!" her manager cried, "But you're a model! Aren't you happy with the hotels we provide for you!"

"It's just one night..." Zakuro replied in a normal voice, "See you, I'm going to pack." she said walking away.

The manager sighed, "Very well... in that case you'll need everything!" he cried blowing a whistle.

Immediately several men in black suites came in, each with a suitcase.

"Let the packing begin!" the manager shouted.

-X-

"...And so Pudding will just be gone for tonight, teacher is coming to look after you as she said she would. Be good for her." Pudding said to her siblings.

"Hai!" they all said saluting her.

Pudding smiled back, "Okay! Now let's see if I have everything..." she said pulling out a list as long as herself.

"Pyjamas!"

"Check!" one of her siblings cried.

"Snacks!"

"Check!"

"Toys!"

"Check!"

-X-

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Zakuro is coming to my house! Everything must be perfect!" Mint cried running around the mansion.

"Ma'am, everything is prepared." her butler suddenly said steeping in front of her and stopping her. **(Can't remember if Mint does have a butler... but if not just pretend she does for this story. )**

"Good! Now I just need the buffet and plasma screen put in!"

And so all girls began to pack and get ready for the upcoming sleepover...

-X-

As Ichigo waved to her mum in the car she turned around and entered the gate to Mint's place. When she reached the door she knocked several times and a moment later it opened for her.

"Ma'am and the others are in the bedroom upstairs, second to your right." the butler said.

"Thanks!" she said before giving her coat when he offered.

Walking up the large stairs that went either way when you entered she went to the door he had said and opened it only to see a place made in heaven.

"Wow!" she exclaimed walking in.

"Hi Ichigo!" Pudding cried who was jumping up and down on a trampoline in the corner. And not one of those tiny trampolines in your garden, oh no! This was the kind of trampoline people used in the Olympics! Therefore Pudding was going VERY high in the air, it was a good job the ceiling was so high.

"Hi!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Glad you came at last, we were beginning to think the aliens had already taken you." Mint said walking over.

"Mint this is amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Oh god! Is that a plasma screen!" she cried seeing it on the wall.

"Yup." Mint replied, "Enjoy yourself and don't hesitate to try the buffet." she said gesturing to the long row of tables laden with food.

Ichigo nodded and looked around; Pudding was at the moment trampolining. Lettuce was reading on a chair with many books stacked around her and Zakuro was swimming... yes swimming in a pool... a large pool... in a room... on a second floor... very bizarre.

"This room is huge! It's bigger than my whole house!" Ichigo cried, "How come..."

Ichigo cut off when she saw mint on the side of the pool admiring Zakuro, "Wow you're so talented!" Mint cried.

"Pudding cannonball!" Pudding cried jumping into the air on the trampoline and going forward, with a large splash she landed in the pool spraying water all over Mint.

"Pudding!" Mint cried.

Ichigo giggled as she went over and Lettuce ran over too.

"Are you alright?" Lettuce asked.

"Childish..." Zakuro commented swimming over to the side.

"Huh? Where's Pudding?" Lettuce suddenly said.

Ichigo looked in the pool to see her nowhere, "You don't think she hit her head do you and she's still under!" she exclaimed getting sudden bad thoughts in her head.

"Oh no!" Lettuce cried.

"GOTCHA!"

"Nyaaaaa!" Ichigo screamed as something grabbed her foot and pulled her into the pool.

As she went under the water she realised how deep the pool was, how that worked on the second floor she had no idea... Going up to the surface she let out a gasp as she burst through, "What was that!" she cried.

"Hehe..."

"Pudding!" Ichigo shouted at Pudding who was giggling in the water next to her.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Lettuce asked from the side.

"I must admit this is more entertaining than what I and in mind..." Zakuro said smiling who was on the other side to Ichigo.

"Mint! Lettuce! Join us!" Pudding cried.

"I'm not sure..." Lettuce murmured.

"No way! This dress is brand new!" Mint snapped.

Ichigo exchanged a glance with Pudding who nodded and both girls then leapt from the water and pulled Mint and Lettuce into the water.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Ichigo, how dare you!" Mint cried coming to the surface and splashing Ichigo. "My dress is ruined!"

"My clothes are all wet..." Lettuce murmured.

As Pudding got out and walked off Lettuce asked, "Pudding what are you doing?"

Pudding stopped and turned around several metres from the pool and shouted, "Pudding Cannonball!" before running forward.

"Pudding don't you dare!"

"No, don't!"

"Quickly swim out the way!"

-X-

As the girls splashed and played about in the pool three figures loomed outside in the dark watching through the window.

"Seems there having fun." Gai commented.

"Not for long..." Caruto said grinning.

Pinchu smiled, "We'll get them soon..."

"Although..." Caruto murmured, "I have to admit the blue girl sure is rich, I wouldn't mind having a girl like her hanging around me and paying for everything." he said.

"Caruto focus on the task at hand, you're only to be occupied with the girl Taruto is fond of." Gai explained.

"I know... I know..." Caruto murmured, "But... you tell me that yet wouldn't you be happy with the purple chick on your arms. After all she is a model..." he said raising one eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous." Gai said looking away but Taruto could tell he was blushing and enjoyed teasing him.

"Be quiet you two and let us wait..." Pinchu snapped, "We'll let them have their fun for now... and when they least expect it, that's when we'll strike!" he said flashing an evil grin.

--

**I wish I could visit that sleepover, it sounds so fun! I wonder if she has a roller coaster tucked away in that place of hers... Hmmmm... **

**Also those clones better not do anything I don't like or I'll just kill them off in the story... or worse! **

**Also, please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! **

**Anyway bye for now! **


	5. The Intruders

Ichigo lay on the floor in a different room; the mews had had their fun in the room they had been in and now gone into a different room. Mint had said she had beds for them but they were in separate rooms so the mews had decided to have sleeping bags so they could all be in one room and would be together in case of attack from aliens or others.

Ichigo admired the starry sky above her; in the ceiling was a gap where it was covered in glass so the mews could watch the sky.

"Pudding sleepy..." Ichigo heard pudding said, "Goodnight."

"Night Pudding." Lettuce whispered.

"Goodnight." Ichigo murmured.

"Yes let us go to sleep now." Zakuro added, "Night."

"Night Zakuro." Mint replied.

"Good...night..." Ichigo murmured tiredly before shutting her eyes, although she was already sleepy, the fact that she had cat genes meant she would fall asleep very quickly anyway. As she closed her eyes on the starry sky she thought to what a good time she had had with the mews and was glad she had met them.

-X-

Around an hour later the aliens floated over the glass panel in the ceiling and looked at the sleeping mews.

"Can we pleeeeease get them now already?" Caruto whined, "They're obviously asleep."

Pinchu nodded, "I agree, you all both know what to do don't you?"

Gai and Caruto nodded, "Hai."

"Good then let's get this going." Pinchu replied.

The aliens quickly teleported into the room.

"You know who to get, now act quickly." Pinchu whispered.

Caruto went over and quickly put a hand around Pudding's arm, "I'm set to go."

"I'm ready too." Gai said in the darkness.

Pinchu smiled and looked down at the sleeping mew, "Have sweet dreams..." he whispered smiling.

As he put a hand towards her however he suddenly heard something and looked at Caruto who had accidentally hit something on the floor with his foot.

"S...sorry." he whispered.

"Shut up!" Pinchu cried but he then turned back to Ichigo when she stirred.

Sighing when she relaxed he tried again...

-X-

Ichigo smiled happily at Masaya who was stood a few feet away from her.

"I thought you were in America..." Ichigo murmured.

Masaya smiled, "I came back..."

Ichigo felt happier than ever, she took a step forward to go to him when suddenly something grabbed her arm. Looking behind she saw Kisshu... no Pinchu and he was grabbing her arm.

"Hi." he said.

Ichigo stared in fright.

"Come on kitten, let's go." Pinchu said.

"Ichigo..." Masaya murmured.

Ichigo looked back to Masaya, "It's not what you think!" she cried, quickly turning around she clenched her fists and punched forward at Pinchu.

Ichigo's eyes flew open, "It was just a dream..." she murmured however she then realised her arm was up in the air, she was about to bring it down when she realised it was against something. Looking up her eyes widned when she saw Pinchu staring down at her.

"Pinchu..." she murmured.

"Hi kitten..." he replied smiling slightly, "You throw a good punch..."

Ichigo stared a moment longer before flying upwards and making him retreat; she looked around to see Caruto over Pudding and Gai over Lettuce.

"What are you doing!" she shouted.

The mews suddenly woke up at her voice.

"What's all the noise?" Pudding asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, however when she took them down she asked, "Caruto what are you doing here?"

"What's all the commotion?" Mint asked however she stopped when she realised.

"Shit!" Pinchu cried, "You two quickly teleport those two out!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo cried, "Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

As she transformed she leapt forward just as Caruto was about to teleport with Pudding, putting her leg forward she quickly used her leg to force him out the way.

"Ouch!" he cried as he flew backwards.

"Pudding are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

Pudding nodded, "What about Lettuce?"

"Oh no, Lettuce!?" Ichigo cried remembering however she relaxed when she saw Zakuro besides Lettuce and presumed she must have gotten to her in time.

"Everyone transform!" Ichigo cried.

All the mews nodded and took out their lockets...

"Mew Mew Mint..."

"Mew Mew Lettuce..."

"Mew Mew Pudding..."

"Mew Mew Zakuro..."

"...METAMORPHO-SIS!"

All the transformed mews stared at the three aliens standing a distance away.

"Damn." Pinchu muttered.

"What were you trying to do!" Ichigo cried.

"As if we'd tell you." Caruto replied.

"Then I guess we'll have to force you to tell..." Zakuro said taking out her weapon.

Ichigo nodded and all the mews held their weapons ready.

"Pinchu?" Gai asked.

Pinchu smiled, "We might as well fight..." he said shrugging.

"All right!" Caruto said.

"Ribbon Zakuro Sphere!" Zakuro cried using her weapon, the aliens quickly jumped out the way of the attack.

"Mew Mews, let's go!" Ichigo called.

Ichigo quickly jumped into the air as did the other mews and started to attack.

As she went towards Pinchu she got her weapon and called, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

She gasped as Pinchu easily dodged it, "You'll have to better than that kitten." he said.

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo shouted hating that fact he sounded so much like Kisshu. Tightening her grip on her weapon she continued to try and bring him down.

"Hello Caru-Caru!" Pudding cried waving at Caruto.

"What's with the names!" Caruto shouted, "I'm not Carrot toe, Caru-Caru or anything like that! Caruto!!"

"Pudding this is no time to fool around, come on!" Mint cried coming next to her.

"So now the rich kid's here huh?" Caruto asked.

"Yeah and this rich kid is about to beat your butt..." Mint muttered, "Ribbon Mint Arrow!" she called.

Caruto quickly teleported as the arrow went forward and re-teleported back once it had gone past.

"You won't get away!" Zakuro cried throwing her weapon at Gai who dodged it.

"I think you'll find I will." he replied.

Zakuro was about to reply when she looked at Lettuce to her left and called, "Lettuce look out!"

Lettuce looked at Zakuro then turned to see Mint shouting at her and Pudding and saw Pudding about to do her attack at her.

"Okay!" she shouted quickly moving from Pudding's path.

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!" Pudding cried using her rings.

Lettuce looked to see she was aiming for Caruto who was stood at the door of the room.

As Pudding's attack went towards him he teleported out the way and everyone stared as the door opened.

As the door creaked open Mint's dog Miki jumped through barking and wagging his tail however Pudding's attack hit him and he stood there surrounded by the yellow jelly-like substance.

Mint gasped, "No... Miki!"

Ichigo turned and paused fighting Pinchu, she gasped as she realised what had happened.

"Pathetic!" Caruto shouted.

"Why you..." Mint muttered staring angrily, "Ribbon Mint Arrow!" she cried.

"You won't be able too..." Caruto cried however he stopped when Zakuro flew in front of him and stopped him from going forward.

Before he could go backwards Mint's arrow hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Caruto!" Gai cried.

"Caruto!!" Pinchu shouted about to go to him.

Ichigo quickly flew in front of him with her weapon in hand, Pinchu growled but she ignored him.

"I'll let you pass if you promise to leave us!" Ichigo said with her weapon ready if he attacked.

Pinchu ignored her and flew around her and went to Caruto with Gai also doing so.

All the mews went to the floor and stood watching as the two older aliens tended to the younger alien.

"We'll let you go... just this once." Pinchu said turning around.

"Expect to see us again." Gai added standing with Caruto in his arms.

"We'll be ready." Ichigo replied.

As the aliens teleported away Ichigo sighed however before she could relax they heard someone else behind them.

"So you're back!" Mint cried.

The mews stopped however when they realised it was Kisshu, Pai and Taruto there.

"Our map indicated the clones being here in Mint's house so we thought they might be coming fro you." Taruto explained.

"How did you know we were all staying here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we have to know where you are with these clones about you know..." Kisshu replied smiling.

"So you've been stalking us..." Ichigo murmured.

Kisshu scratched his head and smiled in response.

"So anyway were they here?" Pai asked.

The mews nodded, "Yeah but we beat them easily." Mint replied.

"You beat them?" Pai gasped.

"Yup Mint hit Caruto." Pudding replied.

"I see..." Kisshu said, "Well done but we need you to take us to that place you work."

"How come?" Lettuce asked.

"We think we've found something else out about the mark." Pai explained.

"You mean the mark Pinchu left me on my hand?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes but we can only find out if it's true by using the equipment you have in that place of yours." Kisshu replied.

"You're saying you want us to take you, our enemies, into out base where we have all of our equipment for fighting?" Zakuro asked.

"We know you may not trust us but for now you'll have to." Kisshu explained, "Listen, right now we're not your enemies, our clones are. Please just listen to us."

The mews exchanged glances and nodded.

"Fine we'll let you go." Ichigo replied, "But you have to let us run it by Ryou and Keiichiro first and if they do let you go in you don't touch anything or go near one thing!"

"Fine, fine..." Kisshu replied.

"Huh Mint?" Lettuce asked.

Everyone watched as Mint quickly ran to the door and then they all remembered her dog Miki in Pudding's attack.

"I have to get him out." she murmured looking sadly at Miki.

"Stand back."

Mint turned around to see Zakuro walking to her, "Zakuro..."

"I said get out the way."

Mint nodded and moved to the side.

"Ribbon Zakuro Sphere!" Zakuro cried, as the sphere cut through Pudding's attack the dog fell to the floor and as if nothing had happened wagged his tail and ran up to Mint and licked her face.

Mint smiled, "Miki!" she cried happily.

"Looks like he's alright." Lettuce said.

"Mmmm..." Ichigo merely added nodding.

"Thank goodness..." Mint replied, "Thank you Zakuro!" she cried leaping forward and hugging her, for a moment Zakuro paused however she soon hugged Mint back too.

"Really... hugging for such a genuine reason." she murmured.

"We best be going, see you." Kisshu cried teleporting away with the other aliens.

Ichigo sighed; this sure was going to be a sleepover she remembered for a very long time...

--

**I'll post next chapter up soon come back soon for more Kisshu, Ichigo, Pinchu and their friends. I'll try and make the pairings come quicker and please review!**


	6. The Mark's Power

**Okay i'm gonna treat you all and give you a double update, this and the next chapter. Why? Because i'm nice... XD**

As Ichigo sat in her room doing homework she thought to the previous night, although the sleepover had been good she did wish it hadn't been spoiled by the alien clones. It was a miracle no one else had heard the noise they made and come to look but apparently according to Mint the walls were thick and most people who slept their were heavy sleepers. In the morning Ichigo had walked home and she was now doing some school work before going to the Mew Mew café to work.

Glancing at her clock she decided she better be going, standing up she got out a jacket and quickly ran out of her room.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" she cried before running out the house.

-X-

"Lettuce hi!" she called meeting her in the park on her way there.

Lettuce turned and smiled, "Hi Ichigo."

As the two girls walked they continued to talk, "Some sleepover wasn't it?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce nodded, "Yes, it was really good... oh I nearly forgot." she said stopping, "You left something there last night and I found it, here." she said getting something out of her pocket.

Ichigo realised it to be her purse, "Thanks Lettuce." she said picking it up.

Suddenly as she took it, a burning pain filled her body; she tried her best not to alarm Lettuce and looked away. The pain was only mild and after a short time it disappeared.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said turning around and smiling, "Let's go." she said thinking it was nothing.

Ichigo thought of something else to say as they walked on however Lettuce beat her too it.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Well..." Lettuce replied, "You know since... well..." she stammered.

Ichigo realised what she was trying to see, "Don't worry I'm well over Masaya going to America."  
"Oh that's good." Lettuce replied.

"So anything interesting happening with you?..." Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo smiled slyly, "Do you have any boys in mind?"

Lettuce blushed, "O... of course not!"

Ichigo had an idea she was lying but decided not to press further.

-X-

As everyone set to work before the customers began coming Ichigo found out that Zakuro had already informed Ryou and Keiichiro of what had happened at the sleepover and also of Kisshu's request. At first Ryou had hit the roof and refused along with Keiichiro who also thought it a bad idea. However in the end they had given up deciding if it would let them know more information on the mark then it was necessary. Also it was better to have them in their territory than go to theirs, at least this way they could watch what happened with the mark. Speaking of the mark...

Since it had been put on her Ichigo had noticed it was growing on her hand. Although it had started off small it was now growing bigger and had added bits from the mark had come off the mark and two separate pieces were now starting to go around her wrist as if they were ribbon wrapping around her. And although she thought it nothing she often had a tingling feeling in her hand and wrist sometimes. It had come so obvious that Ichigo had to wear gloves whenever around her parents or other friends. Although it was changing though nothing else had happened... yet.

As Ichigo was laying out some plates on the dishes and picked another one up Pudding suddenly ran past her just brushing against her and barely missing her as she ran to a table to lay it out, as usual she was hyper. Ichigo smiled however it soon faded when the pain she had had earlier returned, however this time it was worse. The pain was so bad she even let go of the plate in her hand which dropped onto the floor and smashed alarming the other mews. Finally, the pain disappeared and Ichigo found herself shaking slightly, what was wrong with her?

"Ichigo!?"

Ichigo turned to see the mews running to her.

"What are you playing at!" Mint cried.

Ichigo looked at the plate on the floor then back up, "I guess... it slipped from my fingers." she said, although she knew full well her eyes were blurry it was proberly something you went to the optician about, not something you got advice from your friends.

"Are you alright?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Of course!"

"What was that noise?"

Everyone turned to see Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Erm..." Ichigo began.

"Ichigo was clumsy and dropped a plate." Mint said.

Ryou and Keiichiro glanced at the broken plate on the floor.

"Well that's coming out of your wages." Ryou said before turning and walking away, "Clean it up."

Ichigo glared at him as he walked out but then noticed Keiichiro walking towards her.

"Are you alright? You didn't cut yourself did you?" he asked smiling at her.

Ichigo shook her head, Keiichiro always seemed to make all the anger vanish away when he spoke, "No, no, no! I'm fine!" she said bending down and picking the pieces up, "See."

Suddenly the door opened from behind and the first few customers came in.

"Time to work!" Pudding cried running over to the customers.

By the time Ichigo had finished picking the plate up a dozen more customers had already come in as this café was very popular indeed with girls.

Sighing she put on a smile and went over to two girls, "This way please..." she gestured taking them to a table.

-X-

At the end of the day when everyone had cleaned up the mews sat around the table eating some cake of Keiichiro's.

"Yummy!" Pudding cried.

"I'm full." Lettuce said smiling when she had finished eating.

"As always, the food is delicious!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So when are the aliens coming here exactly?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah, proberly anytime now. They wouldn't want to come when we had customers."

After all the mews had eaten they all went into the changing rooms to get into their normal clothes, as they all left leaving Ichigo by herself she glanced at the mark on her hand, could it be the cause of her pain? Nah... it couldn't be...

As she changed her top she suddenly heard something behind her.

"Hello kitten!"

Ichigo cringed at the voice and turned her head to see Kisshu smiling, she felt her face going bright red considering she didn't have a top on and only a bra.

"Why you pervert!" she cried clenching her fists, grabbing her shoes from the floor she turned around and threw them at Kisshu.

-X-

"So you're here..." Zakuro said as Pai and Taruto teleported in the room suddenly, Ryou and Keiichiro also stood in the room.

"Where's Kisshu?" Mint asked.

"I think he's..." Taruto began.

Taruto cut off when suddenly they heard a commotion of what sounded like a lot of banging, after a while Ichigo suddenly appeared.

"Hi guys." she said smiling.

Everyone sweatdropped as a wobbly Kisshu followed.

"Baka." Taruto murmured.

"So should we get this over with?" Ryou said.

The aliens nodded and everyone followed Ryou and Keiichiro into the room where they did all the research. All the mews kept their eyes on the aliens as they went into the room.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"First off we need you to sit in a chair and take those gloves off." Pai stated.

Ichigo nodded and pulled a chair forward and did as she was told.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the mark, the two pieces wrapping around her arm had gone further up, Ichigo pulled her sleeve up and gasped to see they had made it up to her elbow.

"I see it must have already happened a few times." Taruto said.

"Eh?" Mint asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Tell us Ichigo have you been having strange things happening?" Pai said.

Ichigo thought to the blurriness in her eyes but thought it nothing and shook her head.

The aliens exchanged looks.

"Ichigo." Kisshu said, "Please tell us, it may be important and if you don't tell us something bad may happen."

Ichigo bit her lip and thought for a moment before nodding weakly, "Well... I ... I have had a slight pain suddenly once or twice." she whispered, "But that's nothing to do with the mark is it?"

The aliens didn't answer.

"Was that why she dropped that plate?" Pudding asked.

"Baka! You should have told us." Ryou remarked.

Ichigo looked at the floor.

"If for no reason you're getting sudden bursts of pain then it's proberly due to the mark and everytime that happened it was proberly what made your mark go further up your arm."

Ichigo looked back up, "But what is it exactly that is making this pain, surely something is triggering it?"

"Well what were you doing each time before you got the pain?" Taruto asked.

Ichigo thought back, the first time it had happened had been when she had taken her purse from Lettuce and the second time had been when she laying tables. But wait... just before that Pudding had run past her and brushed along her arm and when she'd taken the wallet she had touched Lettuce's hand. Surely... it couldn't mean...

"Well..." Ichigo began knowing she might as well tell everything now, "The first time was when I touched Lettuce's hand and took my purse. The second time Pudding brushed past me whilst I was laying plates."

All the mews stared in disbelief, "You're not suggesting..." Zakuro said.

Pai looked at Ichigo then back at the mews, Ryou and Keiichiro, "Although I'm not sure it could be it... The cause could be that everytime she comes into contact with someone else the mark triggers the effect."

--

**Oh? So everytime someone touches her that happens... Also for those who are wondering don't worry the couples part will be coming up. Also please review, **


	7. Pinchu Appears

"But..." Lettuce began, "That means she can't touch anyone..."

"Exactly." Taruto said.

Ichigo stared at the floor, that meant... that meant she couldn't touch her parents, friends or anyone else.

"We can do a test however." Pai said.

"Test?" Ryou asked.

Pai nodded, "This is the reason we came here, we need you to do something to Ichigo."

Ichigo glanced up, "Huh, me?"

"Do what exactly?" Kisshu asked.

-X-

"No way!" Ichigo shouted standing at the other side of the room with everyone coming closer.

"You have to or we won't know if it works." Mint said coming closer ready to grab her.

"But I don't want some tubes stuck in me!" she cried however Mint and the mews came closer, "Wait!" Ichigo shouted realising something, "If you touch me something might happen, remember?"

The mews stopped.

"She's right." Zakuro said.

Ichigo sighed in relief but then suddenly felt something grab her arm and in a second was at the other side of the room, looking up she saw Pai.

"Now get in the chair please." he said.

Ichigo stared then stepped away, "What are you doing! If you touch me then..." she paused when she realised her she felt no pain, "Huh?"

"Why did you do that Pai!" Kisshu shouted, "I thought you said..."

"Listen." Pai interrupted, "You lot can come back here." he said to the mews who came back, "I thought it might be that and I was correct, she can touch people but... but she can't touch the mews."

"What?" Taruto asked.

"Can you explain?" Lettuce asked.

"It seems the mark Pinchu put on makes her unable to touch the mews, I didn't know this till now but there's a lot we don't know about the clones. In any case the mews can no longer touch Ichigo and I just need to do a test to find something out so please sit in the chair Mew Ichigo, it's for your own good."

Ichigo paused and weakly nodded, getting into the chair she felt herself shaking slightly, as Ryou went to get something she asked, "So everytime I touch a mew this mark grows?"

"Seems that way." Taruto replied.

"How many tubes are you going to put in my Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"For the last time I'm not yours!" Ichigo shouted.

"Enough squabbling." Zakuro said.

Ichigo sighed and soon Ryou came in, connecting some thin wire-like tubes to a box-like machine. As he came closer to her Ichigo stared nervously.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes." Ryou said.

"What about legal?" Ichigo asked.

When Ryou didn't answer Ichigo became even more nervous and shut her eyes not wanting to look, after a while she asked, "Are you going to do it or what?"

Opening her eyes she then realised the tube was already in her arm which had the mark on, "Eh? I didn't feel anything."

"Now I need a mew to touch you." Pie said.

"Me! Me! Me! Pick me!" Pudding cried jumping forward.

"Very well."

As Ryou clicked a button on the machine a red light flashed on and as Ichigo looked back Pudding was already touching her nose, "Touch!" she said smiling and pulling away.

"I don't..." Ichigo stopped when she did indeed feel a pain in her entire body, however it was different... Unlike before it was less painful.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu cried kneeling down for her, "Are you alright?"

Ichigo stayed still for a moment then when the pain faded nodded weakly. She then noticed the mark on her hand and arm was glowing.

"What is this?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo gasped as the pieces around her arm made their way higher up her arm and were then stopped and the mark halted glowing. The pieces around her hand were now nearly at her shoulder.

"Pai you bastard! Look what you've done!" Kisshu shouted standing and turning around to him.

"Relax she's fine."

"How come the pain I felt wasn't as bad as before?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe because Mew Pudding has already touched you that it doesn't have a big as effect the second time." Pai replied.

"Does this mean she can't touch the mews?" Ryou asked.

Pai nodded, "Did you find anything from that machine of yours?"

"It's similar to something they have in hospitals, it showed her blood pressure went up a lot and her heart beat went sky high. Other than that nothing I can tell from what I have in here."

Pai nodded, "In that case we should go, we need to do more research. Bye."

"Bye Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried.

Taruto glared at her before teleporting away with Pai.

"Bye-bye kitten." Kisshu said before also teleporting.

Everyone remained silent before Ichigo talked, "I better be going." she said pulling the tube from her arm, although it pained a little bit it wasn't bleeding and so she continued to the door. The mews stepped to the side and allowed her to pass.

"What now?" Pudding asked.

-X-

Ichigo sighed when she reached the park, glancing at the mark she wondered what would happen if the mark covered any more of her body. What would it do? She wished she could ask someone about it. But no one knew anything except Pinchu and she didn't feel keen on speaking to him.

"Had a good meeting did you?"

Ichigo turned to see Pinchu leant against a tree.

"Pinchu!" she cried, "What art you doing here!?"

Pinchu smiled and walked forward, "What's the matter, aren't you glad to see me?"

Ichigo glared at him, "What is this mark?" she asked.

"I told you, a tracking device. That's how I found you now anyway." he replied.

"I mean what else does it do!" she cried, "Why do I get a stabbing pain, why is it getting bigger and going up my arm everytime I touch my friends!" she said pulling her sleeve up.

Pinchu smiled, "So you figured it out did you? No doubt Pai told you."

Ichigo continued to stare, "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you if you do something for me..."  
Ichigo took a step back, "What?"

Pinchu leant forward, "A kiss would be a good enough bargain."

Ichigo took another step backwards, "No, you can't expect me to do that! I don't even want to know any more!" she cried before turning and running.

"So you're gonna run are you?" Pinchu said smiling.

Ichigo quickly ran however just as she reached the edge of the park Pinchu teleported in front of her.

"No point running, I can tell where you are all the time remember?"

Ichigo them remembered the tracking device in the mark, "What do you want!?" she cried.

"I told you..." he said stepping forward and grabbing her arm, "A kiss."

As soon as he touched her arm with the mark on it Ichigo felt as if she was on fire because of the pain that ran through her. Collapsing onto the floor on all fours she breathed deeply. This time the pain was more than she could bare.

"You see when ever I touch that arm I can cause pain to run through your body." Pinchu said kneeling down to her, "The bigger the mark is, the more pain..." he said, "How's it feel being like this? It's your friend's fault you know..." he said grabbing her cheeks and putting her head up. "I was going to bring you to my spaceship last night for your own protection but I think now I'll let the mark get bigger... and of course your friends will have to stay in order to make it bigger."

Ichigo listened and although she was trying she could hardly move, everytime she tried it just hurt her more.

"I'll tell you this now." he said, "Once all the mews have touched you, that mark will cover your entire body... Once that's done you won't be able to stay away... you'll be under my control." he explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Now that I've told you, time for the kiss." Pinchu said smiling.

Ichigo stared in horror as he closed his eyes and leant forward, she tried to move but couldn't.

Just as he was inches away however...

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!"  
Pinchu's eyes flew open at the voice and he quickly jumped out the way, however he took Ichigo in his arms with him.

Ichigo turned her head slowly in Pinchu's arms to see all the mews, "Mint..." she murmured.

"Let Ichigo go!" Pudding cried.

"Come get her and I'll give her to you." Pinchu replied.

Pudding took a step forward but Lettuce put her arm on her shoulder and stopped her, "No, remember if we touch her what happens?"

Ichigo could only now just move her fingers and wished her friends would go away, at least then they'd be saved.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise Kisshu suddenly teleported with Pai and Taruto behind him.

"I knew it you were here..." Kisshu said however his eyes widened when he saw Ichigo, "You bastard... let her go!"

Pinchu smiled, "So you're here now are you?" he asked, "Very well."

Ichigo then watched as Gai and Caruto teleported in front of her, everyone was going to fight because of her and she could do nothing... nothing at all...

--

**Oo A fight? At least things are interesting now... damn that Pinchu gets on my nerves. Why are all the characters I create in fanfics evil? Damn.**


	8. The Lost Mission

Ichigo tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she could still feel the pain going through her body and felt useless. She could only just move her fingers slightly without having a pain run through her hand. Why... why was this happening!

-X-

The alien clones faced one another however suddenly Caruto and Gai teleported, everyone stood on alert and the aliens looked around however Kisshu's eyes kept wandering to the helpless Ichigo in Pinchu's arms.

The mews were also all waiting ready to fight incase the worst happen, suddenly a scream hit the air and the mews and aliens turned to see Gai holding Lettuce's hand but before they could act he teleported with her, Pai's eyes widened as he saw it and he clenched his weapon. But... as everyone was still looking at the place Lettuce had once been Pudding who was at the back of the group suddenly felt an arm touch her shoulder, looking behind she saw Caruto.

"Caruto!" she cried.

"You finally got it right..." he murmured before teleporting away.

Mint and Zakuro were the only one's left and faced back to back.

"What are they planning?" Mint asked.

"I don't know but be on guard at ALL times." Zakuro replied.

Suddenly the two aliens reappeared in the place they had first teleported however in their arms were the struggling Lettuce and Pudding.

"Caruto let me go!" Pudding cried wiggling about in Caruto's grasp but he had one arm around her waist and the other was more forward and holding her wrists together.

Meanwhile Lettuce too was thrashing about in Gai's grasp but of course he was a lot stronger and she had no chance of escaping his grasp.

"Please... let me go." she murmured.

"Sorry but I'm just doing what I was ordered." Gai replied with a smirk on his face.** (Just to note this did all happen in a matter of seconds, if at most twelve seconds)**

Pai and Taruto stared for a moment before coming back.

"Release the mews!" Pai shouted.

"Let her go!" Taruto added.

"Come get them if you want them..." Caruto said, releasing Pudding's wrists with his free hand he produced a jelly-like thing in his hand, **(Don't have a clue what they're called so sorry.) **shortly after it divided into five small one's and all of them then flew down.

"Mew Zakuro?" Mint asked as the two remaining mews were still on ground.

"We have to stop them before the find an animal..." Zakuro murmured.

The two mews nodded and began running after the jelly-like things.

"Pai, Taruto you know what to do..." Kisshu murmured.

The two other aliens nodded, "What about you?" Taruto asked.

"As for me..." Kisshu replied gripping his dragon swords, "I'll deal with Pinchu." he said staring at Pinchu who was a few metres behind Caruto and Gai with a lifeless Ichigo in his arms however he felt his heart ache as she was staring at him in an almost pleading way...

"Let's do this!" Taruto cried getting his weapon (ball-like weapon, don't know what they're called. If anyone does please tell me ) and aiming for Caruto and Pudding.

Pai nodded and also aimed for Gai and Lettuce, meanwhile Kisshu stared with hate at his rival and he clenched his swords and continued to look at Pinchu.

Pinchu smirked, "Let the battle begin..." he murmured.

-X-

"Where are they going?" Mint asked as the two mews chased the jellyfish things down a street leading away from the park.

"Just keep following, we're nearly there." Zakuro replied.

As they turned a corner and ran down the back of houses the jellyfish suddenly turned and went over a gate in a back garden.

"Huh what are they doing?" Mint asked as they ran to the gate however the two froze when they heard barking.

The two exchanged and glance before Zakuro quickly forced the door open however they stopped when they realised they were too late, four golden Labrador puppies along with their mother were there and barking however the jellyfish things quickly fused with the dogs.

"Oh no..." Mint murmured.

As the dogs changed Mint and Zakuro quickly took a step back as they transformed, some seconds later the puppies had transformed into ferocious rabies-looking large dogs which had purple stripes along their body, their claws and teeth were huge and their eyes burned with hatred, their mother also stood behind them. She was twice as big as the puppies (who were nearly as big as the mews already!) and she looked much more dangerous.

"What do we do?" Mint asked.

Zakuro stood staring in shock, "We have to get them away from anyone in these houses so... RUN!" she cried.

Mint nodded and the two mews ran back the way they had come in an attempt to get the ferocious chimera animals away from the neighbourhood, of course one disadvantage to that was that the animals were now running closely behind and growling...

-X-

Ichigo watched as the aliens with her friends in their grasp battled with their clones where as Kisshu stood opposite her and Pinchu staring.

"What have you done to her!" Kisshu shouted.

Pinchu smiled, "Don't worry she's alright... I merely made her a little paralyzed by using the mark on her hand..."

Kisshu's eyes widened however a second later his eyebrows formed a 'v' shape and he growled, "You bastard! I'll get you for this!" he cried leaping forward.

Ichigo watched unable to do anything as Kisshu flew forward but just as he was an inch away Pinchu teleported with her and a second later she found her in the place where Kisshu had been just a moment ago watching Kisshu flying away from her and... into a tree...

"Ouch!" he murmured pulling away and turning to face them.

"Ha, I can't believe a worthless and pathetic alien like you is my clone." Pinchu laughed.

"Give her back!" Kisshu growled.

Pinchu smirked and Kisshu's eyes widened as he then lifted Ichigo's head up and kissed her cheek and then licked her slightly. **(Sorry if that sounds disgusting but Pinchu would actually be doing it in a kinda sexy... luring way... Well that's what he's attempting to do anyway) **"Come get her..." Pinchu replied letting Ichigo's head drop back.

Ichigo felt helpless, she was unable to do anything at all... And although she had thought as time passed she would gain more control it was doing the opposite and instead of becoming stronger she was becoming weaker... She couldn't even make out what anyone was saying; everything seemed distant as if she was in a separate place from everyone out of their reach... She could no longer tell what was happening; it was as if she had now lost all control... Her eyes however shot up and she regained a bit of control when she felt Pinchu press his lips against her cheek and then even worse... lick her! She tried to move as she felt a bit of power flow through her however it soon faded. She could see Kisshu with an expression of hate on him... However... she could no longer gain control, unable to resist any more and too weak

she closed her eyes so she was in darkness...

Pinchu smiled as he watched Kisshu growling at him, everything was working to plan... however... something unexpected was happening... Although it had been ages since he had inflicted pain in the girl in his arms she was still conscious, how could it be? She should have been unconscious long since but yet she was somehow fighting it. Even more surprising was that when he leant down and kissed her she seemed to gain a bit of control as he felt her move slightly in his arms, how powerful was she exactly?

"You fucking bastard!" Kisshu shouted as he watched in horror, "I'll cut your fucking insides for doing that!"

However just as Kisshu was about to go forward an object jumped past him.

"What the?"

Looking down he saw something landing on the floor what looked like a dog... only bigger... Before he could get a closer look the animal leapt upwards.

"Yikes!" he said teleporting away just in time.

"Watch out! They can leap extremely high!"

Kisshu looked to see Mint and Zakuro flying up from the teeth of several other ones.

"Aggghhhhh!"

Kisshu looked far off to see Taruto flying out of the way of another whilst Caruto stood laughing with Pudding in his arms. Pai was in the same situation aswell.

Kisshu looked to see Pinchu smiling at him with Ichigo still motionless in his arms...

Pai and Taruto floated hopelessly, their clones were very near the ground with the chimera animals around them in their control. Every time they tried to get near to them the chimera animals attacked so they had to retreat back up and were unable to get anywhere near them.

"Weaklings... is this all you can do?" Gai said smiling as the two aliens floated above.

As he smirked he had to admit he was worried, what exactly was Pinchu planning? He couldn't look at him right now as he had to keep his attention on his clone. He looked at the girl struggling in his grasp, she was so weak and yet Pai looked at her in such a longing way... why? He then remembered Pinchu telling him to try to provoke his clone. Although he himself hated the very thought of what he was about to do he took a deep breathe and pulled the human in towards him.

The girl called Lettuce struggled in his grasp and he smiled evilly, he looked at Pai to make sure he was watching. He again regretted what he was about to do but then knew he had too...

"You know Caruto..." Gai called, "This mew is kinda cute...i don't know about you but I think I understand why our clones have been so fond of them." he said nuzzling his head along her neck.

"Kyaaah!" Lettuce cried squirming in his grasp.

"Why you..." Pai growled flying down however a chimera animal jumped in his way forcing him back up with a hopeless expression.

Caruto watched with a smirk, he then looked at the girl in his grasp and although he knew it would provoke his clone he was reluctant on doing that to her... for now he'd just keep her in his grasp till Pinchu said otherwise...

"Why are you doing all of this!?" Kisshu shouted hovering in the air a few metres away from Pinchu.

"Because... we were sent here to do this mission in your place. If you won't go away voluntarily then we'll have to force you." Pinchu replied.

"But why are you bringing Ichigo into this!" Kisshu cried.

"Because I know you'll listen to me if she's involved... now it looks like unless you do agree to go and let us do this mission your friends and Ichigo here will be in a mess... I have her in my arms right now so I could do anything..." he said flashing an evil grin.

Kisshu stared angrily and he looked at Ichigo who had her eyes closed and was immediately worried as before she had been staring at him. He looked at his friends who were trying to get the ones they loved back but were failing. He looked back and took one last glance at Ichigo before making up his mind, "Fine! Fine I'll do it just call of your chimera animals and let go of Ichigo and the others!"

Pinchu smirked, "Very well." turning his head to Caruto and Gai he shouted, "Guys it's alright, it seems we won. Let's return."

-X-

The two aliens nodded and Caruto snapped his fingers, in an instant the jellyfish things came out of the chimera animals and they returned once more to puppies and dogs. The animals looked around before turning and running away, proberly back to their home.

Gai and Caruto released the mews in their hands who fell before teleporting away. **(I know before I said they were on the ground but since then they've flown higher up)**

"Aggghhhh!"

"Oh no!" Taruto cried quickly teleporting under Pudding and catching her in his arms with Pai who did the same and caught Lettuce; the aliens quickly flew to the ground and let the two mews stand back up.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried wrapping her arms around Taruto's neck and hugging him, "Thank-you!"

Taruto blushed and didn't even complain about her calling him Taru-Taru, "It was nothing!" he replied.

Meanwhile...

"Thank-you..." Lettuce murmured staring at Pai.

Pai looked to the side, "I only did it because it would be troublesome if you died..." he replied.

Lettuce smiled and kissed Pai on the cheek and blushed, "Even so... thanks."

Pai looked back and blushed aswell, "W...why did you do that!?"

"Well it's how a human sometimes shows how they're grateful to another person." Lettuce replied smiling.

Pai blushed even more and turned to hide it, "Whatever..."

"Guys!" Zakuro cried as she and Mint ran over to the four, "Don't forget Ichigo, Pinchu still has hold of her..."

"Oh no..." Lettuce murmured as the aliens and mews turned to the three still in air...

-X-

"Pinchu now just release Ichigo and go away!" Kisshu shouted.

Pinchu smiled, "Whatever you say..." he said before teleporting and leaving the lifeless Ichigo to fall to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu called.

"Oh no!" Pudding cried from where she was.

As Ichigo was just about to hit the ground however everyone stared in surprise at who had caught her. **  
**Kisshu sighed in relief as Ryou stood there with Ichigo in his arms, as he reached the ground however he noticed Ichigo struggling about in Ryou's arms.

"What are you..." Mint cried as the rest of them ran over however she stopped when she saw Ichigo struggling in Ryou's arms.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu cried as she thrashed about in Ryou's arms.

"Stay still!" Ryou cried however a moment later Ichigo's struggling subsided and she lay still.

"Guys are you okay!"

Everyone looked up to see Keiichiro running over.

"Sure, but you two took your time getting here!" Mint replied.

"I caught her didn't I?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Is Ichigo going to be alright?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know..." Ryou murmured, "You'll have to tell us what happened when we get back so we have a better idea of what happened to her. That way we can help her with whatever is going on with her."

"We understand." Zakuro replied.

"In that case we should get going..." Pai spoke, "We need to start packing..."

"Huh?" Lettuce asked.

"Kisshu promised the clones we'd leave if they promised to not harm you so we have to go." Taruto explained.

"But..." Pudding murmured.

"Now's not the time to argue, focus on Mew Ichigo for now, we'll be back before we leave." Pie interrupted before teleporting away with Taruto.

Kisshu stood staring at Ichigo and looked up at the mews, "If anything happens please let me know..." he murmured.

"We will." Zakuro replied.

Kisshu took one last glance at Ichigo before teleporting.

-X-

Ichigo sat in the darkness, the last thing she had remembered was seeing Kisshu being attacked by what looked like a chimera animal before losing consciousness. A while later she had felt a large amount of pain but it had subsided. What was happening? If only she could wake up... if only...

--

**When I originally did this it was different as I've explained in the next chapter but I thought it might be better with a bit of kissing lol. Because of including that though it is a lot longer... sorry for those who hate long chapters. I've taken MewIchigo's idea with the kissing part so you should thank her aswell for this redone chapter **


	9. A Sleeping Kitten

**Hi peep, still no internet :( But i've come to the library and updated here, hoepfully i'll get internet back soon. Here's next chapter...**

**--**

As Pudding walked along the street she saw Mint further ahead, smiling she shouted, "Mint!"

As she ran forwards Mint turned around and smiled as she reached her, "Hi Pudding." she replied.

"Are you going to see Ichigo aswell?" Pudding asked.

Mint nodded and showed the white box in her hand, "I got her a strawberry cake that I had baked by the finest chefs. Are you going to see her too?"

Pudding nodded and pointed at the plastic bag she was carrying, "I bought her strawberry chocolate's! Their yummy!" she cried.

"How would you know?" Mint asked.

"Well... erm... I had to taste test them to make sure they were alright." Pudding replied.

Mint smiled, "Let's go then."

"Kay!" Pudding said as the two continued walking.

It was now the next day since the incident with the alien clones, Ichigo had not awoken since then. Everyone had gone back to the café first and told Ryou and Keiichiro what had happened, unfortunately Ryou and Keiichiro had thought it best for Ichigo to be in bed for now as they didn't know what was wrong. When Ryou had taken her home he had told her parents that she'd collapsed at work, her parents had nodded and with a worried expression taken her but when her father had taken her she had started thrashing about again for a few seconds. Since that time she had been in her bed and hadn't yet woken up, the rest of the mews had been allowed the Saturday off because of Ichigo and so the café was closed for today.

As Mint and Pudding went to Ichigo's house they knocked on the door and waited for it to open, when it did Ichigo's father answered.

"Oh you're here aswell? Come in..." he said moving to the side.

"Aswell?" Mint murmured as the two walked in.

The two mews stare in surprise to see Lettuce and Zakuro in the living room.

"What are you two doing here?" Mint asked.

"I wanted to check on Ichigo and give her something to cheer her up so I bought her some pyjama's she had told me she'd buy if she could before." Lettuce replied holding up some pink pyjamas with strawberries all over them.

"Me too, I wanted to make sure Ichigo was okay and I also brought her some things which she can bathe in which will help her feel better." she said gesturing to the few things in her hand which looked like soap, bubble bath, shampoo **(all strawberry scented )** and some strawberry bon-bon's. **(Not sure what they're called but you put them in the bath and they dissolve, I actually use to have some strawberry-shaped one's.)**

"Cool, me and Pudding have brought her some things too." Mint replied.

"We're all here like one happy family!" Pudding cried.

"You four if you want you can go see her now." Ichigo's father said walking into the living room.

The mews nodded and walked up the stairs and into Ichigo's room, whilst having a small look around they stared sadly at the sleeping Ichigo in her bed. She was faced up and had a cold wet cloth on her forehead and her eyes were moving behind her eyelids.

"Ichigo..." Lettuce murmured.

As the mews went around her bed and looked at her they all stayed silent and stared sorrowfully at their leader.

"Why won't she wake up!?" Pudding cried with tears in her eyes.

"Pudding..." Lettuce murmured who was behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder she was surprised when Pudding turned around and hugged Lettuce's waist **(considering size difference, I suppose her head would be on Lettuce's stomach)** and continued crying. Lettuce stared for a moment before hugging her back.

"I wish we knew what that alien had done to her..." Zakuro whispered trying her best not to show her sadness.

"Ichigo you baka! Wake up! Wake up!" Mint shouted from the end of her bed with tears running down her face, "We all came here and brought you these gifts so wake up already!"

"Mint..." Zakuro murmured.

Mint looked at her with tears falling.

"We're all upset so don't worry."

Mint stared for a moment before nodding weakly and looking down with her hair covering her eyes.

The four mews stood around Ichigo when suddenly they heard something behind them, the mews stared in surprise to see Kisshu standing there.

"Kisshu?" Lettuce asked.

Kisshu smiled slightly but it quickly faded as his gaze shifted to Ichigo.

"Where's Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked letting go of Lettuce and wiping her eyes.

"He's still on the spaceship, me and Pai and Taruto are leaving tomorrow like we promised our clones." he murmured.

Pudding had more tears falling, "You're leaving?"

Kisshu nodded, "We have to otherwise the clones may come back after you guys."

"We understand." Zakuro replied.

Kisshu walked forward and looked at Ichigo, "Has she not woken up yet?"

Mint shook her head, "No... if she doesn't wake by tomorrow will you still leave?"

Kisshu continued to stare at Ichigo, "Yes. It's not like she'd want to see me when she woke up anyway."

"You know she isn't like that." Zakuro said.

Kisshu remained with his eyes focused on Ichigo, "If she doesn't wake up by the time I leave will you tell her something for me?"

"Of course." Lettuce replied.

Kisshu turned and smiled, "Okay tell her this..."

-X-

As time passed the mews put their gifts besides Ichigo's bed and Kisshu also gave Ichigo something.

"Tell her this is from me." he said handing over a golden locket, **(If you've read my other story, The Luoi Locket then I just want to point out that this locket is nothing to do with that, okay? It's just a normal locket, well except for...)**

"Tell her to always wear it, if she's ever in any trouble her emotions will trigger the locket and wherever I am I'll know she's in danger and be able to help." he explained.

The mews nodded and Mint looked at the locket in her hand, "We'll tell her."

Kisshu smiled, "Thanks. I have to go now or Pai will play heck." he said.

"We have just one more question." Zakuro added.

"Yeah?"

"What about the mark on her hand, how come it hasn't vanished?" Lettuce asked.

Kisshu glanced at her hand and saw the mark on it, "I don't know, it may disappear it may not... If it doesn't and something happens I'll know from the locket, I just hope that doesn't happen." he murmured, "I'm going now so good-bye." he added before teleporting away.

The mews all stood and decided it best to leave Ichigo to rest, turning to go they suddenly stopped however when they heard movement. Turning they saw Ichigo moving slightly and her eyes fluttering.

"It can't be..." Mint murmured.

"Is she..." Pudding began.

"She's waking up!" Zakuro gasped.

-X-

Ichigo sat in the dark when suddenly a bright light shone ahead, standing up she smiled as she saw the exit. As she moved closer she could hear voices, her smile widened when she realised it was the mews and... Kisshu? For some reason she was happy to hear his voice... Going into the light she was happy at last that she could come out of the dark...

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to see a ceiling above her, blinking she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Stretching her arms she yawned, "Nyaaaa, that was a long sleep..."

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking to the side. Her face lit up as she saw her friends, "Guys!" she cried.

The mews smiled and all ran forward and were aboth to hug here when Zakuro put her arms in front, "We can't touch her as of yet remember... We should be careful for a while..."

The mews nodded in agreement but still stayed happy.

"We're so happy you're awake!" Pudding shouted.

"Finally..." Lettuce murmured.

The mews stood back up and released Ichigo.

"Took you long enough to wake up sleep head." Mint commented.

Ichigo wasn't bothered by Mint's words and just smiled, "Wait a second... I could swear I heard Kisshu's voice a second ago..."

Zakuro nodded, "You just missed him, he asked us to tell you something when you woke up."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro smiled, "He said to tell you...

-X-

Pinchu sat smiling on his spaceship; he had won against Kisshu and the other aliens. Life couldn't be better!

"Pinchu I have a question..." Caruto murmured standing next to him.

"What is it?" Pinchu asked.

"Well we weren't really sent here to replace them in the mission, in fact we shouldn't even be here and even if Kisshu did say we could have the mission if the alien government find out we're in trouble so I was wondering what you're planning?"

"I wish to know aswell Pinchu." Gai said turning from the computer identical to the one on Kish's ship.

"We may not have taken their mission but our whole lives we've taken everything else from our clones, this way their out of the way for a while." he replied.

"For what?" Caruto asked.

Pinchu grinned, "This way we can take the girls they love so much and do with them what we wish..."

"Oh..." Caruto murmured.

"What's the matter Caruto? You're not having doubts are you...?" Pinchu said.

"What? No, no! I was just... it doesn't matter." Caruto replied smiling.

Pinchu nodded, "Good and Gai you're okay to go ahead aren't you?"

Gai nodded, "I have one questions though, what about the Mew Ichigo girl, what will happen with the mark you put on her?" Gai asked, "As I'm sure you know this is the first time we've tried out that power..."

"Well when the mews who have yet to touch her do, and trust me... they will, she'll be under my control. As for the other two well... I'll let you decide what you want to do..." he said with evil in his eyes.

**--**

**Ahhhh... What did Kisshu ask the mews to tell Ichigo? I want to know... I mean I'm the author so I should already know... Sigh I'm also upset that Kisshu teleported just before Ichigo woke up, damn! And those clones... :( they better not do what they're thinking of...**


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I redid Chapter 8 because I thought it best to include the kissing scene, i mainly did it because MewIchigo said it would be better so thank her aswell! I've also made a change to Chapter 9 because I remembered that when I included Ichigo waking up I put the mews all came and hugged her. I only realised after I posted the chapter that they wouldn't do that otherwise she'd get a pain in her so I just re-typed that part so they dont hug her, lol im getting confused with my own story! **

**Oh and also, still no internet! :( To those who i recently mailed saying i'd have the internet back nexy day well... not true. My parents promised me that but oh well... i'll continue to update in other places though. And remember, because i don't have internet i have no e-mail and so if you send me mail i won't get it, it's been like that for a week nearly. If you want to send me mail use deviatnart or youtube maybe... **


	11. Farewell

Ichigo sat on the park bench, her eyes gazing at the locket in her hand that Kisshu had given her... her head was filled with hundreds of thoughts of all the things that had happened recently...

It has been yesterday that she had woken up, her parents were glad and Ichigo had been thrilled that her friends had been worried about her and brought her all those gifts... However, the mark on her hand still hadn't vanished and she was worried about that. For now the mews were being weary and still avoiding touching her just in case. Ichigo remembered Pinchu saying that when all the mews had touched her she would be under his control and everyone but Mint and Zakuro had done that and so she was avoiding that till she was certain she was safe.

Another thing that had happened was the mark had grown instead of vanishing; it now covered her entire right arm and half of her stomach and chest and was just below her neck aswell.

Ichigo had gone into work this morning however the mews, Ryou and Keiichiro had insisted she stay off work and practically forced her away and so Ichigo was now sitting on the bench and thinking of what Kisshu had asked Zakuro to tell her...

"_He asked us to tell you this..." Zakuro explained, "The reason he has so willingly agreed to give up his mission is because he loves you more deeply that he does for anyone. He doesn't want you to ever be hurt again and so for that reason he must go..."_

_"He... said that?" Ichigo murmured._

_"Yes and he also asked us to give you this locket." Mint said handing it over._

_Ichigo took it and looked at it._

_"He said that as long as you where it, whenever you're in trouble he'll know if you're wearing that and come to your aid." Mint explained._

_Ichigo stared at the locket, "Kisshu..."_

Ichigo sat on the bench still staring at it in her hand, she was still unsure if whether or not she should wear it after all this was Kisshu she was thinking about. The alien who had stalked her, stolen her first kiss etc. etc. Could she trust him?

But... the thing that worried her even more was that the aliens were supposed to be leaving today, Kisshu was bound to find out she had waken up. Would he come looking for her?

Ichigo put the locket in her pocket, she would decide later if she would wear it or not... Sighing she stood up and began walking along the park path...

-X-

"Do you think the aliens will come to say good-bye?" Pudding asked as the mews walked outside of the café after another day of hard work.

"It's hard to tell." Zakuro replied, "For now we should just carry on normal and also be alert as remember that the alien clones are still about and will be permanently now..."

"Bye then." Lettuce said walking down.

"Okay, bye." Mint replied.

The four mews said farewell and then all went in opposite directions unaware someone was watching them...

Mint and Zakuro walked down the street together, both girls walked in the same direction till they came to the point where four roads all joined.

"Well bye Zakuro." Mint said smiling.

"Bye..." Zakuro replied turning to go however just as she did she stopped and looked to the other side of the road into some trees.

"Huh, what is it Zakuro?" Mint asked.

Zakuro stared a moment longer before replying, "Nothing... just my imagination..."

The two girls then walked off in opposite directions...

"Damn, how did she detect me?" Caruto murmured standing behind a tree, peeping back around he saw the two mews walking in opposite directions. He looked at the girl Zakuro then his gaze shifted back to Mint... the VERY rich Mint...

He smirked as she walked round a corner...

"What are you looking at?"

Caruto flinched at the sound and turned to see Gai.

"Nothing..." he muttered.

"Come on, Pinchu wants us to do something for him..."

"Kay." Caruto replied however just as the two were about to teleport he asked, "Hey speaking of which... how come you're here anyway? You couldn't have found out I was here meaning you must have come here for your own reason... and I'm pretty sure you came the way that model had gone."

Gai stared then turned, "It's a coincidence."

Caruto smiled cheekily before teleporting away...

-X-

As Pudding skipped along the path she then stopped to see if her friends were no longer in view. Sighing, she then lost her smile and walked more slowly, she was sad about Taruto leaving... although she was deeply upset she had tried her best to not show it in front of her friends.

"Hey..."

The voice made Pudding jump, turning around her eyes widened in shock and she took a step back in surprise.

-X-

Lettuce meanwhile was also just walking into her house, making her way upstairs and into her room she sat down on her bed. For some reason the aliens leaving bothered her... but why?

She then remembered to yesterday when Pai had rescued her and she had kissed him, she blushed at the thought. At the time she hadn't been thinking very straight, especially with that alien clone grasping her so tightly...

Lettuce then remembered Gai saying he was only doing what he was ordered too but why... why had he been ordered to take her? It seemed at the time his opponent has been Pai but why then had he taken her... As far as she was concerned she and Pai weren't that close and from all the times they had fought she hadn't suspected something.

As she was in her thoughts she suddenly heard a rustle, looking behind and out the window she saw a glimpse of a shadow hurry behind a tree opposite her house. Although she couldn't be sure it looked like someone familiar...

-X-

Ichigo looked glumly at the floor as she walked along the bust street suddenly something bumped into her and sent her flying. Looking up she saw a Labrador puppy wagging its tail and running to her.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly the puppy jumped up and licked her face.

"Hey... Nyaaaaa... stop it..." she stammered trying to push him away, grabbing him in her hands she then stared in surprise when she realised it was one of the puppy's that had become a chimera animal yesterday.

"What are you doing here? Did you lose your master?..." Ichigo murmured standing up with it still in her hands.

"Max! Max!"

Ichigo looked up at the voice to see a little boy running forward to her, when he spotted her he smiled and ran forward.

"Is this your dog?" she asked.

The boy nodded and took the dog supposedly called Max, "Thanks! He got out of the garden and ran away; luckily none of the other puppies did though..."

"Oh that's good." Ichigo replied.

"Hey wait a second..." the boy said, "You're that girl who was drinking out the fountain! And the one who was singing out the window!"

Ichigo sweatdropped and realised it was the boy who she had seen with his mother two times before in embarrassing situations... the one called Haru.

"Oh yeah... erm... what a coincidence..." she murmured.

"Well bye then!" he called turning and running with the dog in his hands, "Thanks!"

Ichigo smiled and continued walking on, why was she so sad? It was only Kisshu for crying out loud... Suddenly she stopped in front of an alley and realised it to be the one she had first seen Pinchu in.

Walking in she looked around and wished that the clones had never come; it had all been much easier when they hadn't come...

"Why couldn't they have stayed away..." she muttered.

"Aw kitty upset?"

Ichigo looked up to see Kisshu floating above, "Kisshu!"

"Hello Ichigo." he replied floating downwards.

Ichigo blinked and then remembered the thing Zakuro had said and felt her cheeks reddening...

"What are you doing here!?" she shouted.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my kitten could i?" he replied.

Ichigo then remembered that he was leaving today... "Oh."

Kisshu's smile faded, "Why aren't you wearing my locket Ichigo?"

Ichigo pulled out the locket from her pocket and gazed at it then looked aback at Kisshu, "Well... i... I just wanted to make sure..."

"Please Ichigo... wear it..."

Ichigo was surprised to see him with such pleading eyes; usually he just harassed her and left... Ichigo stared at him wondering what he would do...

"Ichigo I want to protect you... even though I'm leaving I want to make sure you're safe so please wear it..." he murmured.

Ichigo stared surprised at how he was talking, she had never before seen him talk to her like this...

"I have to go now... I would kiss you but I don't want to make your injuries worse..." he explained.

Ichigo stood in silence as Kisshu smiled at her, surprised by his behaviour.

"See you kitten, we'll meet some other time in the future perhaps..." he murmured before teleporting.

Ichigo stood still for what seemed like ages until a blow of wind came past and she realised how cold it was getting. Strange... not long ago she had been so hot she had wished for it to rain but now... now she wanted things to be like they were before. Turning she began walking with the locket in her hand, she thought to not seeing Kisshu ever again... it seemed weird. She glanced at the locket in her hand, it was the least she could do... Putting it around her neck she continued walking with Kisshu's gift on her.

-X-

Lettuce looked at the trees where she had been sure she had seen a figure, thinking it her imagination turned around only to suddenly bump into something. Taking a step back she stared in surprise at the alien.

"P...Pai..." she murmured.

Pai stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"We're going..." he replied.

"Huh?"

"Me... and the others are going now." he explained.

"Oh..." Lettuce whispered easing slightly.

"I just thought it best that I should check on you... you know from yesterday..." he said looking to the side.

Lettuce stared, he'd come to check on her? But why...

"Oh thank you but I'm fine, I couldn't be better." Lettuce replied although at the moment she was feeling nervous with an alien in her bedroom and for some reason she felt her face becoming red and Pai noticed this too.

Suddenly he put a hand on her forehead and Lettuce flinched at the contact.

"You're warm..." he muttered taking his hand away, "You should get some frozen water or whatever you humans call it."

Lettuce stared in surprise and shock.

"Anyway I guess now that I'm done I should return; we're setting off soon."

"You're really going?" Lettuce asked.

Pai nodded, "We have too otherwise our clones may attack Mew Ichigo" he explained, _Or worse, you... _he thought.

Lettuce stood not knowing what to say, after a long awkward pause she spoke, "Very well then, I'll miss you..."

Pai stared at her and Lettuce fidgeted under his gaze, "I mean... we'll all miss you... everyone will..." she stammered feeling herself becoming redder.

Pai continued to stare and Lettuce then looked at him and was surprised to see him smiling... or at least she thought he was... he could be smirking at her but there wasn't much difference between the two was there?

"Stay alert of our clones, I feel they're up to something." he explained, "I have to go now but... _stay safe._" he said before teleporting.

Lettuce stood in surprise, she had only just heard the last part he had whispered but had he really said what she thought he had? Maybe he... thought more of her then she thought.

Lettuce thought to all the things Pai had just said to her, had he really been worried about her... Lettuce found it hard to believe that a strong alien like Pai actually cared for a weak girl like her. Maybe she was jumping to the wrong conclusions, sighing she calmed herself down although she was still slightly surprised at what had happened, for some reason she felt upset that the aliens were going... deeply upset...

-X-

Pudding stared at Taruto stood there, "Taru-Taru?"

"Hi..." he murmured, "Do you mind if I... talk to you?"

Pudding smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

"Kay but not here, I may be seen. Give me your hand and I'll teleport you somewhere else..." he said offering a hand.

Pudding shook her head, "It's okay, I know the perfect place!" she cried taking his hand and pulling him along.

Taruto let her pull him along and watched at her happy face; although she was smiling now he had watched her from above before appearing and had seen her looking sad... she was merely putting a smile on...

Pudding took Taruto through some streets until they reached what looked like an abandoned house with boarded windows. Following her around the back she pushed the back door open and brought him inside, looking around everything was covered in dust and it was quite dark. It was only light in the room they were in now because the door was open.

"It's an old house that hasn't had anyone living in it for ages, we can talk her and no one will find us." Pudding explained.

Taruto nodded and knew he didn't have much time before he had to return, "I just want to say good-bye."

Pudding's smile faded, "Oh..."

Taruto sighed, "Look I gotta go soon so I'm just warning you to be careful around Caruto... he's older than me and is quite stronger. He doesn't seem it when you call him names like Carrot Toe but..." he stopped with a small smirk as he said the childish name but he then continued, "...he's dangerous so just watch out and..." he cut off as Pudding jumped forward and hugged him.

"W...what are you doing!?" he shouted going red.

"I'll miss you Taruto..." she replied.

Taruto stared in surprise, she had never called him by his real name before which meant... he then felt water on his neck and realised she was crying. He knew he only had a short time left before he had to return and this was proberly the last time he'd see Pudding...

He sighed and hugged her back with red cheeks, "You should listen to what I'm saying, it's important."

Pudding pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I know but I just want you to know that I'll always remember you."

Taruto stared at Pudding till he had to look away; looking at the ground he knew he had already spent too much time here.

"I have to go now..."

"Here."

Taruto looked up to see Pudding offering him a sweet; "Huh?" he asked taking it.

"It's a sweet, keep it with you at all times please."

Taruto stared at the sweet then nodded and put it in a pocket, "I best be off... bye Pudding..."

Pudding stepped forward and kissed Taruto on the forehead and then stepped back, "Bye Taruto!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Taruto felt his face go even more red than it always was so he was nearly as red as a tomato, nodding weakly he whispered, "Bye..." with one last look he teleported away leaving Pudding all alone.

"Taruto..." she murmured before feeling more tears falling...

Pinchu smiled as he hovered above the city with Caruto and Gai, they had just seen the spaceship go off a few minutes ago.

"It's time to put our plan in motion." Pinchu said, "Our alien friends... you'll regret the day you ever left Tokyo in the hands of us... let alone Tokyo Mew Mew..." he said grinning evilly.

--

**I know... I know... another long chapter. Sorry. Anyway I hope you liked it, this chapter mainly focuses on the pairings of everyone but Kisshu and Ichigo. Sorry about that for KishXIchigo lovers but don't worry people, everyone should be happy with how the story ends. Oh and good news, I'm getting internet back on Wednesday! Woooo hoooo! Okay so it wasn't gone that long but for me it was every day was torture! Anyway, please review. **


	12. Catnap

As Ryou walked into the café he looked around at the mews, the last customers had just left and they were now closing up. It had been a week since the aliens they were use to had gone and since that time he had noticed the mews hadn't been there selves. They seemed saddened and none of them were their normal selves and he also felt sad by having to see them this way.

They had of yet to see the aliens Pinchu, Caruto or Gai but Ryou knew they would come soon.

As he watched the mews slowly cleaning up he saw the same expression they had had for all week, they seemed vague often and although they'd smile for the customers he knew they weren't happy. It seemed weird... that the aliens who were their enemies had infact turned out to be the one's who made the mews themselves, without them here the mews no longer seemed what they were.

Not wanting to see them like this any longer he cried, "Alright mews, you've done alright today so I'll let you off just don't be late tomorrow or it comes out your wages!"

Usually he would have expected Ichigo or one of the others to pout at him and call him 'meanie' but this time they just nodded and went outside.

"Ryou?"

Ryou turned to see Keiichiro.

"Their still not them selves I see, how long will this last I wonder..." he said.

Ryou looked back as the mews walked outside, "I don't know, I just hope it's all sorted out soon."

But the Mews weren't the only one's disheartened...

-X-

Kisshu sat on his bed (in his bedroom, in his home, on his planet) and sighed, he looked at his calendar above his bed which showed a female alien for the month who was staring at the camera in a sexy manner but that didn't affect Kisshu... the only one he wanted was Ichigo. He now regretted not kissing Ichigo as he'd never be able to do that again unless... well unless the locket triggered but that of course would mean she was in danger and that was the last thing he wanted. As her face entered his mind he felt a pain in his heart and he immediately pushed the thought away not wanting to feel any more hurt. Standing up he sighed a walked out, he needed to walk for a bit to clear his head...

-X-

Taruto was also in his room and was floating above his bed with his knees crossed. He and the other two had landed on the planet two days ago and since then he'd been bored and had nothing to do. He hadn't realised till now how much of his time he spent with Tokyo Mew Mew... Now all he seemed to have was plenty of time. As his thoughts drifted back to Pudding he remembered what she had looked like when they had last met, he liked Pudding... a lot, proberly more than he had realised before. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out the sweet Pudding had given him...

_"It's a sweet, keep it with you at all times please." _

Taruto wrapped his fingers around it and promised himself he would do that...

-X-

Meanwhile Pai sat at the table in his kitchen, **(not sure if the alien's planet has kitchens... or even houses but oh well lol. ) **he looked at the letter before him. Tomorrow he, Kish and Tart would be going to the alien government to give a report. It seemed that everyone had been rather surprised when they had come back to the planet and apparently they had to go to the alien government and say why they had come back. Putting the letter down he sighed and as he thought of what had happened recently he cursed himself as the same person came into his thoughts. Why? Why did the girl called Lettuce always come to him... for some reason it pained him not being on earth any more even though he hated the earthlings...

-X-

As Ichigo made her way home by walking the streets she stopped suddenly and sighed, so many things had happened recently... Bringing her arm upwards she took off the glove she had kept on to hide the mark, it was still there... It hadn't gotten smaller at all and till it did she couldn't touch any of her mew friends... Even when Ryou and Keiichiro had touched her it had pained her as it still hurt. One day when she had slipped Keiichiro had only caught her by grabbing her arm quickly and it had a hurt a tremendous amount.

She wished she knew what Pinchu was up too; with Kisshu he always showed up unexpectedly to harass her but at least then she knew he wasn't up to anything if he had time to see her. With Pinchu she hadn't seen him in ages and was beginning to get nervous. She had to admit she felt saddened by the fact Kisshu had left and it was obvious Pudding was sad about Taruto too as those two had been very close and everyone knew that. Even Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce were upset because of the alien's absence.

-X-

As Caruto walked the spaceship he walked into the controls room and saw Pinchu and Gai speaking, walking up to them he spoke.

"Pinchu what are you planning? It's already been a week since our clones left and from what I've heard they're speaking to the alien government tomorrow and then they'll find out we were lying about being replacements for their mission."

Pinchu smiled, "Don't worry... it's all sorted."

"Pinchu but really... what are you going to do?" Gai asked.

"You see..." Pinchu replied, "I had hoped that by now the two remaining mews Zakuro and Mint would have come into contact with Ichigo as then I would be able to control her though the mark but... they're still be weary and because of our clones and the government we'll have to go with my back-up plan."

"Which is..." Caruto murmured.

Pinchu smirked, "If the mews won't touch mew Ichigo voluntarily then it seems we'll have to lend a hand won't we?"

Caruto smiled aswell as he realised what he was saying, "Gotcha, I ain't got a problem with that."

"Are you really saying what I think you are?" Gai asked.

Pinchu nodded, "Yep, we're gonna catch ourselves some mews."

-X-

As Zakuro and Mint walked along the pavement they came to the place where they parted in separate directions.

"Bye Zakuro." Mint murmured.

"See you." Zakuro replied however she suddenly stopped and stared into the trees she had a week ago, just like before she sensed something.

"What is it?" Mint asked noticing.

"We're being watched." Zakuro murmured back.

"What!?" Mint cried.

"Quiet... I'll come in the same direction as you and I'll see if he follows. Act like you don't know he's there." she whispered.

"Kay..." Mint replied.

Zakuro looked into the bushed once more and shrugged to try to show the spyer she was thinking it her imagination. The two pretended to talk about something then went off in the same direction."

As they walked along some streets and then turned to walk down a path with trees on either side Mint asked, "What about now?"

"They're still watching... it's time to transform."

Mint nodded and because the sun was just setting there weren't many people out and so it wasn't a problem. Nodding they quickly got out their pendants and transformed into their Mew Forms.

Turning around Zakuro cried, "We know you're there, so come out!"

There was a snigger and then before them teleported Caruto and Gai.

"Good job, I thought you might have sussed us out when you walked in the same direction together." Caruto commented.

"It's you two! What are you doing here?!" Mint shouted.

"Juts to pick you up is all." Gai replied, "Don't worry."

"What do you mean?" Zakuro asked preparing to fight.

-X-

_"So you want us to pick up the purple and blue mew then?" Gai asked._

_"Yup." Pinchu replied, "I just want to do something then you can do whatever you want."_

_"I dibs the blue chick." Caruto commented._

_"Because she's rich?" Gai asked._

_Caruto shrugged, "You should be happy, you get the older babe..."_

_Gai turned away to hide his embarrassment, "Stop saying such things, you know I have a girlfriend already."_

_"I thought you'd broken up." Pinchu stated._

_"N...no... Where'd you hear that?" Gai stammered._

_"Aw come on you two were practically screaming at one another over the phone the other day." Caruto laughed._

_Gai glared at Caruto then asked, "And how's your love life may I ask?"_

_Caruto grinned, "Doing alright, I'm dating all three __Rich__ardson sisters at the moment... they sure are hot!_

_... and loaded"_

_Pinchu sighed, "Enough chatting, go get them!"  
"Hai."_

_"Hai."_

-X-

"As if we'd let you take us!" Mint cried.

"Prepare to be defeated." Zakuro added.

The two girls quickly got out their weapons and aimed for the clones.

"Mew Mint Arrow!"  
"Mew Zakuro Sphere!"

As both girls attacks went for the clones the aliens merely smiled and teleported away before the attack could hit them.

"Damn." Mint muttered.

"Too slow!" Caruto's voice said.

"Unworthy to our abilities." Gai added.

The two mews eyes widened when they realised the aliens had teleported directly behind them but before they could turn the aliens acted.

"Eek!" Mint cried as Taruto slided his arm around her body, Zakuro also flinched as Gai put his arm around her bare stomach.

"Checkmate." Gai stated.

"Release us at once or you are sure to regret it." Zakuro stated.

"You're gonna pay for this when..." Mint cut off when Caruto quickly got out a syringe and injected the green liquid into her arm.

"Mew Mint!" Zakuro cried trying her best to escape but before she could succeed Gai also injected Zakuro with the same substance in her arm.

Both Mews stopped resisting and in no time at all they both closed their eyes and slipped unconscious in the aliens grasp.

"Easy!" Caruto cried.

"It's hard to believe the almighty Deep Blue was defeated by these mews." Gai said.

"Let's go meet Pinchu then." Caruto said picking Mint up bridal style. **(Just to remind you, Caruto is older than Taruto and taller so he would be able to manage picking up Mint and holding her easily)**

"Kay." Gai said doing the same with Zakuro.

Both aliens quickly teleported with the unconscious mews in their arms.

-X-

"Ryou!" Keiichiro shouted.

Ryou quickly ran into the laboratory basement, "What is it?"

"I just detected a mew transformation from Zakuro and Mint but their energy just cut off shortly after."

"What then does that mean the aliens have acted?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know..." Keiichiro murmured.

"Wait Mew Ichigo is also transforming." Ryou cried.

"Only Lettuce and Pudding remained untransformed." Keiichiro stated.

Ryou quickly turned and began running.

"Ryou, where are you going?" Keiichiro asked.

Ryou halted at the bottom of the stairs, "To help them, I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Ryou we can't do anything, it's up to them... and remember the locket Kisshu gave Ichigo? Well if she is in danger then the aliens will come... for now it's up to them alone." Keiichiro explained.

Ryou sighed, "Damn." he shouted hitting a wall with his fist.

-X-

As Ichigo made her way along the now empty streets something suddenly caught her eye, looking to the side she looked behind a tree on the opposite side of the street to see a figure behind it.

She continued to walk but when she looked back the figure had disappeared, feeling nervous she started to run until she turned a corner and bumped into something.

Falling on the floor she rubbed her head and looked up to see Pinchu.

"My, my, clumsy aren't we?" he asked grinning.

"Pinchu!?" Ichigo cried quickly scrambling off the floor, "What are you doing here!?"

Pinchu offered a hand, "To escort you of course."

Ichigo took a step back and stared, he was going to take her whether she liked it or not and she knew it. Knowing what she had to do she replied, "No way! I won't

let you! MEW MEW ICHIGO! ME-TA-MOR-PHO-SIS!"

After she had transformed she then faced Pinchu ready to fight.

Pinchu smirked, "Impressive, I didn't even notice you were going to transform otherwise I would have prevented you. But... it makes no change..." he said teleporting suddenly.

Ichigo quickly looked all around waiting for him to attack, just as she turned around she saw Pinchu staring at her with his face just a mere inch away from her.

"Hello kitten." he said smirking.

Ichigo gasped and quickly jumped back but just as she did Pinchu grabbed her arm, in that second Ichigo thought he was going to cause her the same pain he had before but she then realised that wasn't the case as he grabbed her other arm and held her wrists together.

"Get off!" she shouted struggling.

"Sorry, no can do." he replied, letting go of her wrists with one hand and holding them together with the other one, reaching inside his pocket he brought out and held a syringe in front of her.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she gasped, then something suddenly caught her eye. Looking around her neck she noticed the locket Kisshu had given her was glowing and she remembered Kisshu saying if she was in danger the locket would trigger and he would know. That meant Kisshu would come! But... what if he didn't get here in time.

"That is..." Pinchu murmured looking at it with shock knowing what it was, "It seems Kisshu didn't trust me... but it doesn't matter" he said.

Ichigo looked up to see him smirking, he seemed to that all the time and she now knew that when he did he usually had something up his sleeve...

Before she could act Pinchu quickly put the syringe into her arm and pushed the liquids into her system, struggling she tried to escape but soon Ichigo found herself becoming sleepy all of a sudden and stopped struggling, as the world around her seemed to spin she gently closed her eyes as sleep overcame her and collapsed.

Pinchu caught her in his arms and smiled as he stared at the girl in his arms; he then looked at the locket around her neck to see the light fading as because Ichigo was no longer conscious she couldn't trigger the locket with her emotions.

"Kisshu..." he murmured, "Well done for giving this to her but know that it is no threat to my plan, either way you'll lose." he added holding the heart shaped locket and pulling it right off of Ichigo's neck.

Looking at it he smirked and dropped it on the floor and then with that he teleported away.

--

**Oo So three mews have been taken by the aliens... hmm... I hope the 'real' aliens come back into the story come. And for those of you who are wondering, no I still have no internet so if you send me any mail I won't get it or be able to reply because my e-mail isn't working either. Just reminding yah! Anyway please review **

**I also want to say thank you to people who are reading the story so far and giving me loads of nice reviews! Thankies! I'm also soon going to be starting a new story... well when I say story I mean loads of short stories all in one. Like a collection of short, funny stories. They include stories like, Kisshu Discovers Youtube, Ebay, DeathNote etc. The title will always be something like ' discovers ' I promise they'll be funny! Hehe I think I've already posted two and more are sure to come! Anyways, bye for now fellow readers! (Waves)**


	13. The Clones Act

_Looking at it Pinchu smirked and dropped it on the floor and then with that he teleported away..._

-X-

Kisshu slowly lay sleeping on his bed, as he rolled over in his sleep he suddenly fell off the end of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump.'

"What the hell!" he cried instantly waking up and looking around, after a second he realised what had happened and sighed.

Standing up straight Kisshu stretched his arms above him and yawned, glancing over to his clock he then realised how late it was.

"Fuck!" he cried, he was meant to be at the meeting with the A.G. (Alien Government) at 9.00 and yet it was 10.30.

"I'm gonna get killed..." he murmured.

As he was about to teleport he put on his boots however he stopped and froze suddenly when he sensed something. It was if a pulse had suddenly gone throughout him and he knew full well what it was.

He quickly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what seemed like a necklace with a star shaped locket on the end of it that was glowing. His eyes widened in fear as he knew it could only mean one thing...

"Ichigo..." he murmured knowing she was in danger; suddenly however the locket stopped glowing. He blinked in confusion, was she no longer in danger? Or maybe... maybe the locket had been taken off! Or maybe she was unconscious somewhere...

**(Just to do a bit of explaining... these locket devices were created for aliens who were sent on missions to other planets. The idea was that if the aliens wore them and they were in trouble at any point then the aliens who were back on their normal planet would know and be able to aid the aliens on the mission. The alien (or human in this case) who has the locket, wears it and if at any point their in danger their emotions will trigger the locket. Meanwhile, an alien somewhere else will also have a locket (a.k.a Kisshu). When the locket Ichigo has activates the one Kisshu has will also activate and he will then know Ichigo is in danger and can aid her. When these things were well known throughout the aliens they started to become some sort of fashion and one alien decided to make the lockets in different shapes... hearts, stars, diamonds, circles etc. etc. Anyway just to inform you as I didn't really want to include that in the actual story If you're confused just say in the review and I'll explain again...)**

Standing up he teleported only to be stopped a nano-second before he could actually teleport away by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

Turning around he stared in surprise...

-X-

Pinchu smirked as he looked at the three unconscious mews before him, all were laid on the floor and against a wall and they had tied their hands behind them just to be safe. All three had now returned to their human form shortly after being put unconscious. Pinchu had also taken their lockets which allowed them to transform and had them safely in his pocket.

"Pinchu?"

Pinchu turned from the mews to see Caruto and Gai entering the room, at the moment he was in a white room which had nothing in it except the mews...

"Yeah?" he asked as they reached him.

"What do we do now?" Gai asked.

Pai smiled, "Simple, as I do what I need to with these three I want you two to go fetch the remaining mews. No doubt our clones will be here some time soon."

Gai and Caruto nodded.

"Good then—" Pinchu began.

"Pinch?" Caruto interrupted, **(a nickname he sometimes calls Pinchu...) **"I'm not going against you but I was just wondering why we're actually doing all of this."

Pinchu stared at him for a moment with Gai also doing so, Caruto fidgeted under his gaze.

After a while Pinchu finally replied, "It's obvious. All our lives we've stolen everything we can from our pathetic clones, this is no different..."

"But..." Caruto started.

"Are you saying you're not going to do what I say, if not then why don't you go back to our planet then?" Pinchu replied angrily.

Caruto looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."

Pinchu smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, I know you're worried about the alien government but don't worry... I'll take care of them."

"Let's go." Gai stated eager to get away from the conversation topic.

"Kay." Caruto replied and the two aliens quickly teleported.

Pinchu sighed and turned to the three mews only to stare in surprise.

"You're awake!?" he cried.

All three mews were staring at him, although they looked tired they were still looking at him.

"You..." Mint muttered.

"How dare you!" Ichigo cried.

Pinchu smirked, "Even if you are awake you can't escape as the rope tied around your hands is unbreakable."

"We'll see about that!" Mint shouted struggling.

"Tell me what are you planning to do with us?" Zakuro asked not even bothering to attempt to escape.

"It seems you are the only two who haven't touched Ichigo so I though I'd give you a little hand." Pinchu explained.

"What?" Ichigo gasped.

"You're not…" Zakuro began.

"I think it's time to transform." Mint stated.

Zakuro and Ichigo nodded however they stopped when they saw Pinchu holding all of their lockets in his hand.

"Looking for these?" he asked.

"When did you get those!?" Mint asked.

"I think you should be more worried about yourselves rather than these," Pinchu said as he began walking forward, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

-X-

Gai watched as Lettuce walked from her house and down the road, he had watched her in her house for only two minutes but with his big ears he was able to hear parts of the conversation she had with her family and knew she was going to buy some things for a nearby shop.

Following her from overhead he waited till he had the right opportunity, as she walked along the back of some houses he quickly teleported down.

Lettuce walked along the streets, it sure was a lovely day! However... Lettuce couldn't put her finger on it but she felt as if something wasn't right. Like a shadow over her heart, to be honest she had had it ever since the aliens had left for some reason but right now it seemed even more. She had felt strange ever since Pai had visited her in her room and although she'd thought of it once or twice she still didn't know what it had been about.

As she walked along the back of some houses she started to walk slightly quickly, suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello again."

Before she could turn around Lettuce suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and before she knew it the world around her seemed to grow darker...

Gai quickly caught the girl in his arms as she fell unconscious and relieved it had been so easy he quickly teleported away...

-X-

Meanwhile, Pudding smiled as she walked down the street with a bag in her hand containing some sweets. She was sure her brothers and sisters would love them.

Her smile faded slightly as she remembered Taruto but she quickly shook it out her head not wanting her siblings to see her sad.

Suddenly something caught her eye, a hint of gingery/brown hair. Looking to her left she saw a figure hiding behind a tree and she wondered why he was hiding.

"Why are you hiding Caruto?" she asked walking up to the tree.

Caruto peeked from around it, "You saw me then..." he murmured, "Oh well... at least you didn't call me the childish name."

Pudding stared at him, "Why are you here?"

Caruto stepped out from behind the tree and smirked, "To take you of course. Now come voluntarily or I'll have to force you."

"Where are you taking me?" Pudding asked, the reason why she wasn't actually calling him the childish name was because it reminded her of Taruto. Even seeing Caruto made her slightly sad although she didn't show it.

Caruto sweatdropped, "Shouldn't you be more worried about that I'm making you come with me!"

Pudding blinked, "Sorry but I've got to go meet my siblings so I can't go out with you today Caruto."

Caruto got a pulse on his head, "You've got no choice!" he cried grabbing a syringe from his pocket, _Last one... damn. _he thought before putting the syringe in Pudding's arm.

"Ouch! What you do that for Caruto?" she asked.

"You'll see soon." he replied smiling.

Pudding was confused for a moment however as the substance in the syringe took effect Pudding slowly closed her eyes and fell forward.

"Easy." Caruto said smiling as he caught her and teleported away.

-X-

"Pai! Taruto!" Kisshu cried as he looked at his two friends stood behind him.

Pai nodded and removed his hand, "You missed the meeting."

Kisshu nodded but was more focused on Ichigo, "I know I'm sorry but Ichigo is in trouble, I gotta go get her!"  
Pai's eyes widened, "In that case I think you should know that our clones were never sent to earth to replace us in the first place. That's what they told us in the meeting."

Kisshu's eyes widened, "What!"

Taruto nodded, "Yup they lied to us so we gotta go back, defeat them and then they get punished." he said with a smile.

Kisshu still wasn't happy though, "But Ichigo is in danger so you don't think..."

Taruto then realised what he meant, "They might be... oh no! They may be targeting Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Pai's eyes also widened at this sentence, "Let's go!"

All three aliens nodded and quickly teleported onto earth...

--

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it. I'll post next chapter soon so please review! I'd also like to thank you again for all the reviews people! After reading them it also gave me a little boost in the exams I had at school... I won't go into detail but let's just say their a bit... troublesome.**

**Anyway bye for now, Nyaaaa! (Sorry but my cat keeps meowing right now so it got stuck in my head so i randomly saiid it )**


	14. The Mark Complete

Ichigo screamed in agony as a pain like a thousand daggers ran through her body as Pinchu grabbed her arm; he had just untied Ichigo but before she could act he had then taken her arm and after doing that Ichigo could barely move again.

"Get away from her!" Zakuro cried.

"Don't you put on finger on her!" Mint threatened.

Pinchu smirked at them, "Don't worry it's not like last time, I think I got a bit carried away then which is why she was unconscious afterwards but this time she should be alright in a while..."

Ichigo breathed deeply and stared angrily at him, he was right, unlike before she could move however only slightly. It was like being tied up without the rope, lifting her head up spoke, "Why can't you just leave us alone! You got the mission didn't you!?"

"Oh the mission?" Pinchu asked, "Me and my friends were never sent here to replace the aliens you know, we just used that as an excuse to get rid of them. And now they're gone, we can do to do you what we want."

Mint gasped, "You lying monsters!"

Pinchu ignored the comment and picked Ichigo up bridal-style, "Let go of me!" Ichigo cried struggling, however due to the fact she felt as if she was tied up and couldn't move it didn't do much good.

"Sorry but I can't do that." he replied.

"Let her go!" Zakuro exclaimed.

Pinchu turned so he was facing the two other mews, "Who should we do first? Birdie gal or canine chick?"

"Come one step closer and I'll kill you!" Mint screeched struggling.

"Okay birdie let's do your first..." Pinchu said coming closer.

"No..." Ichigo murmured.

-X-

Kisshu found himself on earth, he had followed the place he had detected the locket before it went out and he was now on the street with Pai and Taruto.

"I don't' see anything." Taruto stated floating and looking around.

Kisshu sighed as he stood on the road, "Ichigo..." he murmured.

"Over here." Pai suddenly said.

Taruto and Kisshu followed him to where he was, Kisshu's eyes widened when he saw the locket on the floor. Bending down he picked it up.

"Ichigo..." he murmured holding it in his hand, Taruto and Pai felt his sadness and stayed quiet.

Kisshu clenched the locket and looked up, "Guys, I think it's time we paid a visit to our clones."

Taruto and Pai nodded, because the aliens they were their clones they had put the spaceship in exactly the same place they had once put it.

Ready to fight, the three aliens teleported once again...

-X-

Ichigo breathed heavily as the pain shot through her, Pinchu let her go and she collapsed to the floor.

"Mew Ichigo!" Zakuro cried only a few feet away from her.

"You bastard! How dare you do this!" Mint screeched.

Pinchu smiled as Ichigo lay on the floor in agony, how ever he was interrupted in his thoughts as he heard something behind him.

Before he could turn his head a sharp impact hit his head and he was sent flying into the wall, gaining his strength back he saw Kisshu, Pai and Taruto standing there, Kisshu was glaring at him with his fists clenched.

"Well, well look who it is." Pinchu said standing up straight.

Kisshu glanced down and his eyes widened when he saw Ichigo, "Ichigo..." he murmured, his eyes shot back at Pinchu, "What did you do to her you bastard!"

Pinchu smirked, "I merely—"

He was cut off when someone suddenly appeared in the room, everyone looked to one side of the room to see Caruto and Gai and in their arms two unconscious mews, Lettuce and Pudding.

Pai's eyes widened and his heart thumped twice as fast when he saw Lettuce in Gai's arms, for some reason his blood was boiling and he felt the urge to kill Gai right there and now and settle this. As he saw the unconscious Lettuce he felt even more determined.

Taruto too was affected by seeing Pudding in his clone's arms, he stared angrily at Caruto.

"Give them back!" Taruto cried.

"Ah ah!"

The aliens looked back to Pinchu.

"If you try anything your clones may just be given the same mark Ichigo has here and if they do then we can easily cause them pain. Do you want that?"

Gai and Caruto stared in frustration but for now decided to co-operate, they could always teleport afterwards.

"And don't think of teleporting, this room has a specially atmosphere so if you try to teleport nothing will happen. Only we can teleport because we know the secret behind it." Pinchu stated as if reading their minds.

-X-

Although Kisshu and the others seemed to be co-operating Pinchu wasn't satisfied, he kept glancing at the still conscious Ichigo on the floor. If all the mews had touched her then why wasn't she under his control? He should have been able to instruct her through telepathy and be able to have all control of her mind and body but... but something was wrong...

Not showing his concern Pinchu kept his focus on the task at hand, things would never get interesting like this...

Walking forward he bent down next to Ichigo.

"What are you doing! Get away from her!" Kisshu shouted bringing his swords down.

Pinchu smiled and before Kisshu could do it made a clear force field around him and Ichigo, (the clones can do that toO.)

He smiled, "I'll tell you what, if you aliens can beat us we'll give you your girls back if not... then we'll do with them what we wish."

Kisshu glared angrily at him which satisfied Pinchu although he was more worried as a force field took a lot of concentration and energy to keep up and if he was hit once it would go down.

Stepping out of it so that only Ichigo was in he smiled, he looked back at Mew Ichigo who was lying motionless on the floor but with her eyes slightly open, why wasn't she under his control! Why!?

"Alright then!"

Pinchu looked back just in time to see Kisshu aiming for him, he quickly dodged out of the way and flew up but then realised that had been Kisshu's aim.

Kisshu quickly went to Mew Mint and Zakuro and brining his blades down cut through the rope tying their hands together, Pinchu cursed himself as he should have known alien weapons could break it. He looked at the others to see Caruto and Gai already fighting with their clones, the mews were also in a force field further off. Everything was going to plan more or less...

"Quickly transform!" Kisshu cried as Mint and Zakuro stood.

"We would have done bone-head but he's got our lockets!" Mint replied back.

"Bone-head?" Kisshu muttered angrily, turning back to Pinchu he quickly flew up, "Stay there and watch over Ichigo!" he shouted back.

-X-

Pai and Taruto quickly flew and dodged their clone's attacks, however it wasn't easy as they couldn't teleport and their clones could so it was rather difficult... Both kept glancing at the two mews behind them, if they could just get one hit they could break the force field!

As they floated back-to-back they looked about for where their clones would strike next.

"Pai we need to hit them somehow." Taurto stated.

Pai nodded, "I know, if we just had a chance!"

-X-

Kisshu quickly flew to Pinchu but Pinchu got out his dragon swords and two battled, attacking, dodging, swerving and flying everywhere.

As the two flew at each other Kisshu quickly knew it was his chance, instead of going straight for Pinchu he swerved to the side and let Pinchu continue going forward form his speed.

Quickly turning around he flew behind him and bashed into him sideways on and sent him crashing to the ground. Smirking he came to the ground in front of Mint, Zakuro and Ichigo.

"Best you can do?" he asked.

Pinchu quickly got up and glared at him, "Best _I_ can do? You're the one who didn't even have the intelligence to use his swords to bring me down."

Kisshu smirked and opened reaching into his pocket pulled out two lockets.

"When did you..." Pinchu gasped.

"Here, transform and do something to help." Kisshu stated handing them behind them.

"Watch your mouth." Zakuro replied and the tow quickly transformed.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO MET-A-MORP-O-SIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT MET-A-MORP-O-SIS!"

"What should we do?" Mint asked.

"Help me bring this bugger down so I can help Ichigo." Kisshu replied.

Pinchu's eyes widened slightly as something clicked in his mind but it quickly faded when the three before him charged at him.

"I'll kill you got laying a finger on Ichigo!" Kisshu cried.

Pinchu then realised why Ichigo wasn't under his control, smirking he quickly teleported into the force field with Ichigo.

"You coward! Come out and fight!" Kisshu cried as the three stopped and turned to look at him.

Pinchu smiled, he now knew why Ichigo wasn't under his control! He now knew the full power behind the mark and he now only needed one more person to touch her so she was under his control... and he knew just how to do it.

-X-

As Pai and Taruto fought their clones, they began to become tired with all the fighting. They had noticed their clones kept glancing at the other fight for some reason but they still couldn't get a hit.

Pai quickly sent an attack at Gai which he quickly dodged and sent one at him which sent him flying to the floor.

"Take this!" Taruto cried from above as he flew at Caruto with his weapon.

Caruto smirked, "No take this!" he replied teleporting immediately behind him and doing his own attack on Taruto.

Taruto crashed onto the ground a few feet from Pai; both were quite bloody by now.

Pai quickly stepped forward and kneeled down to Taruto, "Are you alright?"

Taruto nodded, "I'm fine..." he whispered, reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out something.

"What is it?" Pai asked.

"A sweet, Pudding gave it to me... I'm sure if you take it you'll grow stronger and be able to defeat them."

Pai was surprised at how Taruto seemed so grown-up, "I don't need it, you keep hold of it, I'm sure it'll make you even stronger."

Taruto nodded but his eyes then widened, "Pai look out!"

Pai only looked up in time to see a huge blast being sent down by Gai, before he could do anything the impact reached them.

Gai and Caruto remained silent as they watched from above, as the cloud that had appeared form the impact disappeared their eyes then widened.

"What!" Gai cried.

"It can't be..." Caruto murmured. **(Though of ending chapter here but then decided i want to leave it on a more differnt ending )**

-X-

Pai and Taruto opened their eyes to see two figures in front of them, both their eyes widened when they realised who it was.

"How?" Pai asked.

Both in their mew forms stood Lettuce and Pudding with their weapons out, both having repelled the attack they had just managed to save the aliens however...

As both mews fell to the floor the aliens quickly went forward and caught them.

"But how..." Pai said as Lettuce sat in his arms.

Lettuce slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled, "I guess we weren't ready to be moving about..." she murmured.

Pai stared at her; she had saved him... him of all people...

Taruto also looked at Pudding in his arms, "Hello Taru-Taru..." she said quietly.

Taruto didn't say anything but just stared in shock.

"You kept my sweetie just like you said... I'm glad..." she said smiling.

Taruto nodded and managed to smile, "Of course I did. I promised didn't i?"

Pai stared at the injured Lettuce, "Why..." he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked.

Pai quickly pulled her forward into a hug, "No one has ever risked their life for me..."

Lettuce quickly went red with embarrassment but didn't protest, "I..." she stammered.

-X-

From above the clones watched with anger, however maybe there was more to their emotions...

Caruto felt jealous that Taruto had someone willing to risk their life for him, he looked over to the others to see Pinchu inside the force field with Mew Ichigo and the others outside. He wished someone would do that for him...

Gai stared at his clone embracing the mew and felt jealous, he wasn't exactly popular on his planet and when he got a girlfriend he never managed to make it last. They always said he was too serious and should loosen up but as far as he was concerned he shouldn't have to change the way he was.

-X-

Pinchu stared angrily as he saw the two other mews in the alien's arms, part of his plan had been ruined but he could still at least do one thing. With one look at Pinchu he dispelled the force field and grabbed Ichigo, flying up he shouted, "You wanted her Kisshu, let's see if you can catch her!" he cried letting her go.

Because Ichigo was still conscious she could tell she was falling, _Why... _she thought, _Why can't you just leave us be... _

"Ichigo!" Kisshu cried flying upwards, as Ichigo fell further he quickly flew under and caught her bridal-style in his arms. By now the other aliens and mews were also watching.

"Thank goodness'..." Mint murmured.

Kisshu smiled at Ichigo in his arms however he couldn't enjoy it long as suddenly as he was floating with her eyes hot open, as soon as they did the mark on her hand began to glow and all her body with the mark on it did too. Kisshu stared through wide eyes and everyone else watched in shock except for Pinchu who merely watched with a smile.

As the light became more Kisshu was suddenly sent backwards several feet, gaining his balance he watched in shock as the visible markings on her arms and legs suddenly disappeared.

"What's happening?" he asked.

Pinchu smiled and shouted, "You Kisshu... have just killed Mew Ichigo."

--

**Phew... it's really hot in my room, like a sauna, having to sit here for over an hour is tyring... Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll post the next one sometime this week. Thank you again for the reviews, at the end of this story I've got a lot of thank-you's to say to people who post a lot... Sorry if it all happened a bit fast and I know the battle scene's weren't that detailed but it's like an oven in here so my mind's a bit fried at the moment... That's all I have to say so bye-bye! Or as they say in Italian, ciao! (Sorry, it's just I'm learning Italian at moment. Infact I'm learning Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese and of course English at same time! No wonder most people don't understand what I say... oh wait, no that's just my fast speaking) **


	15. Ichigo's Dead Soul

_"What's happening?" he asked._

_Pinchu smiled and shouted, "You Kisshu... have just killed Mew Ichigo."_

-X-

Everyone except for Pinchu gaped at Ichigo; Ichigo was now in mid-air the right way up and glowing. Her eyes were wide open but were just staring straight ahead and her hair was flying all around her.

"What... what do you mean?" Kisshu shouted.

Pinchu smiled, "Ichigo should have been under my control when all the mews had touched her but..." he said frowning slightly, "...something was wrong. It was then I realised something, it's not the mews who had to touch her but you... everytime someone who cared for her touched her that mark would grow more powerful and now that you Kisshu have finally come into contact with her the mark is complete."

Everyone stared shock, none of them spoke a word and just continued to watch the mew in mid-air as the mark took effect.

-X-

Ichigo felt a burst of pain go through her as Kisshu touched her however to her surprise it then vanished and was replaced with a tingling feeling instead. All her body went numb and she found her whole body glowing in mid-air. She couldn't control any part of her body, _what's happening?_

Suddenly something caught her ear, she couldn't even control her eye movement but she could hear Pinchu speaking.

"...everytime someone who cared for her touched her that mark would grow more powerful..."

Ichigo's eyes would have widened if she had control, she felt a shock to herself, she now realised that when Ryou had caught her after the fight with the aliens the reason she had thrashed about was because he cared for her... and because he had touched her he had the same effect taken hold of her... it all made sense...

Ichigo then realised Kisshu had just caught her, that meant he must have cared for her if he had managed to cause her pain. She didn't have chance to hear the rest Pinchu said as something suddenly pulsed inside her. Before she knew it everything became dark and it was as if she was unconscious.

-X-

Everyone's eyes widened at Ichigo sent pulse vibrations throughout the room, as her body stopped glowing her head bowed down so her hair covered her eyes and she remained floating in mid-air.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu murmured.

All the mews watched with anticipation at what would happen till Kisshu couldn't take it any longer.

"Ichigo!" he shouted flying forward however just as he grabbed her arm a huge amount of pain shot through him and sent him flying back.

"Kisshu!" Pai and Taruto shouted.

"Heh... hehehe..."

Everyone turned to see Pinchu laughing.

"What did you do!" Mint cried.

"It's like I said... because Kisshu has touched her the mark is complete and so I now control Ichigo."

"No way..." Lettuce murmured.

"You bastard!" Kisshu growled, "Ichigo listen to me, please snap out of it!" he cried holding his arm which was injured from being repelled.

"It's no use." Pinchu replied flying next to Ichigo and putting an arm around her shoulder, to everyone's slight surprise she didn't shrug him off but just remained there.

"Pinchu what have you done exactly?" Gai asked as he and Caruto floated off elsewhere.

Pinchu smirked and several of them gasped as Ichigo looked up revealing her face, she showed no emotion... no pain, no anger, no sorrow... Her eyes were glassy, blank and hazy and the brown in her eyes was faded and almost grey. Her face was pale and it was as if she was a new person.

"Ichigo is now just an empty shell with the soul trapped and sealed away; if that soul does try to surface a huge pain will go through the body forcing the soul back. The Ichigo you knew is no longer there... I guess you could say she is dead."

At this everyone's eyes widened, even Caruto and Gai's.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu murmured staring.

"It can't be! You're lying!" Pudding shouted still sitting on the floor with Taruto behind her.

"It is the truth and to show it why don't we have a little test shall we..." Pinchu said smirking, "Ichigo your first task under my control is that I would like you to destroy all the mews along with the aliens if they get in your way."

"Stop! Pinchu why are you doing this!" Zakuro shouted.

Pinchu narrowed his eyes, "Our species have suffered tremendously on our planet, we could easily have taken this planet long ago if you weren't in the way. Now I can finally get rid of Tokyo Mew Mew and at the same time win against my rival." he explained.

"Pinchu think carefully, interfering without permission on earth could make you and your alien friends in deep trouble on our planet." Pai said with Lettuce besides him.

Pinchu smiled, "I'd like to see them try, anyone who argues against me will die! Now Ichigo kill them!"

Everyone looked at Ichigo who glowed again and in a second was in her Mew form, in another second her Strawberry Bell appeared.

"Ichigo don't do this!" Kisshu said flying nearer to her.

Ichigo turned to look at him and Kisshu smiled, "Come on I know you can beat this, just take my hand and sort this." he said offering a hand.

Pinchu watched from behind Ichigo as she stared at the hand, everyone looked as she slowly put a hand forward.

"That's right, we're not enemies Ichigo." Kisshu said.

Ichigo paused then looked at him and smiled with an evil look in her eye; before Kisshu could act she had used her weapon and sent him crashing backwards into a wall.

"Pathetic, that wasn't even her full power." Pinchu said, "Now Ichigo... kill them."

Ichigo slowly descended downwards till she was floating just above the ground.

"Ichigo don't make us do this!" Mint said besides Zakuro with their weapons out already.

"Please Ichigo snap out of it." Lettuce begged with Pudding as all four mews came closer.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes and again had that evil gleam in her eye, raising her weapon and without saying a word she sent another impact that sent all four mews flying backwards and onto the floor.

-X-

Pai and Taruto helped Lettuce and Pudding up however Pai glanced up at Gai and Caruto upon noticing they were doing nothing except for watching.

"Taruto fetch Kisshu and I'll try to harm Pinchu, if we defeat him Mew Ichigo may return to normal."

"Kay." Taruto replied and the two quickly flew off.

-X-

"Okay Ichigo you asked for this!" Mint shouted getting her weapon as Ichigo merely floated above the ground in the centre of all of it with no expression.

"Ribbon... Mint Arrow!" she cried aiming a shot at her.

The arrow stopped a few inches away from her body having no effect on Ichigo; it was as if she had an invisible force-field around her.

"No way..." Pudding murmured.

"We have to try harder." Zakuro commented.

"No."

The mews turned to see Kisshu staggering forwards, "Don't harm her." he pleaded.

"But Kisshu..." Taruto said walking next to him.

"Don't." Kisshu said.

Ichigo took the distraction to her advantage and fired another shot at the mews who only just got out of the way in time, she turned to fire another at Kisshu however he had already lunged forward and grabbed her arm.

-X-

"Pinchu prepare yourself." Pai stated flying next to Pinchu.

"Very well, I always did enjoy fighting you Pai." Pinchu replied, "This will be entertaining."

Pai grabbed his Chinese fan out and sent a shot at Pinchu who easily dodged it, within an instant the two were fighting high above in the room. (Just to note this room is in a cylinder like shape and is really really REALLY high.)

Further below Caruto and Gai were just floating there watching what was going on, they were too surprised by their leader's behaviour to do other wise.

On the ground Ichigo was battling the mews and the remaining aliens however...

-X-

As Kisshu grabbed her arm another amount of pain shot through him but he refused to let go, Ichigo at first smirked at him but when realising he wasn't letting go sent even more pain through him. Still refusing to let go Ichigo scowled at him but Kisshu still stayed firm.

"I won't let you go Ichigo!" he cried, "Please wake up!" he cried.

-X-

_Wake up... wake up..._

The voice seemed... familiar... Ichigo, the real Ichigo was surrounded by darkness like she had been before. Although she couldn't see she felt as if chains had tied her up as she couldn't move and every time she breathed it hurt, she had tried to escape but it just hurt even more. But... a voice had just reached her and it seemed most familiar, looking above she saw an opening of light and instantly took it. It was hard to pass through but she just managed gaining her last ounce of strength...

As she came back to reality she realised all the mews around her watching along with Taruto, her eyes stopped as she saw Kisshu in front of her holding one of her arm's.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo murmured, her eyes were still hazy and her skin still pale but her voice was Ichigo's none the less and her expression had changed from hatred to a gentle soft expression.

"Ichigo." Kisshu replied smiling at her, the pain had stopped and it was obvious Ichigo was back.

"He did it!" Pudding cried.

-X-

From above Pinchu halted fighting with Pai and looked below as he realised Ichigo wasn't fighting them.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You shouldn't look elsewhere in a fight."

Pinchu looked back just in time to dodge Pai's attack, his eyes glanced downwards at what was happening.

-X-

"Ichigo you're back..." Kisshu said smiling.

Ichigo smiled at Kisshu however something suddenly pulsed through her as a voice entered her head...

_K... .i..._

_Who is it... _she asked herself, the voice seemed to be coming from her inside her mind...

_Ki... hi..._

_Huh?_ she said in her mind, she still couldn't make out the words but they seemed familiar, Then she realised it was Pinchu telling her something!

_Kill him! Kill him now! _

Ichigo suddenly felt a pain grope her entire body as if it was pushing her soul out, then she couldn't fight it any more...

-X-

Kisshu's eyes widened and his whole face went pale, "Ich... igo..." he murmured.

All the mews stared in horror at the duo.

"Kisshu!" Taruto cried.

From above Pai and Pinchu both stopped fighting and Pinchu smirked, "Heh..."

Pai's eyes widened to their limit and he whispered ever so faintly, "Kisshu..." then he shouted, "KISSHU!!"

As Kisshu stared at Ichigo's now evil expression he felt a stabbing pain, with a sly grin Ichigo took a step backwards and Kisshu stared at her left hand to see blood covering it all the way up to half-way between the elbow and shoulder.

"I... Ichigo..." was the word that escaped his words as he fell backwards onto the floor in a pool of blood that grew bigger around him.

--

**What... no!! Kisshu! Why is it all stories on TMM I have written so far end up with Kisshu dying in some way! Nooooo! Plus they always seem to go darker as the story progresses. Oh well...**

**For those of you who didn't get how Ichigo harmed Kisshu I'll try to put it in simpler terms, she stabbed him with her hand (yes that is possible, I've seen it on movies...) and went straight through him and when she pulled away obviously he was going to collapse... **

**Anyway I know it's a real cliff-hanger, aren't I cruel . It sucks having no internet, it's like Kisshu with none of his pervertedness, it doesn't work! Damn... I'll update soon as the last chapters are hopefully going to be ****really**** good... At the same time I've already started planning a new TMM story lol. I'm fanfic crazy at the moment! So yeah... I'll update soon, keep reviewing as I do read every one of them! **


	16. Revived

**Apparently one of my friends thinks this is rubbish, (she reads my sotries before i post and says her opinion) so sorry if it's rubbigh :(**

**--**

Kisshu fell back onto the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him; Ichigo smirked with blood dripping from her fingers.

"Kisshu!" Taruto shouted kneeling besides Kisshu, "KISSHU!"

Suddenly Pai teleported near him, "Kisshu get a hold of yourself!" he shouted.

"Heh... fool..."

Everyone turned to see Pinchu besides Ichigo.

"You'll pay for this!" Zakuro shouted.

"Ichigo..."

Pai and Taruto turned to Kisshu who had his eyes open and was breathing heavily.

"Aliens heal quickly; he'll be fine won't he?" Mint asked.

"The wounds too big..." Pai murmured standing up and bowing hs head.

"Don't worry, you'll soon follow." Pinchu replied.

Pai glared back at him along with Taruto.

"We'll kill you!" Taruto cried standing up and grabbing his weapon.

"I'm not the one who hurt him, Ichigo is." Pinchu remarked.

"No she isn't, you're the one controlling her!" Mint cried, "It'll take a lot more effort to make us try and seriously hurt our leader!"  
Pinchu smirked, "Okay then... have it your way. Ichigo continue."

Ichigo raised her weapon to strike the mews when suddenly to everyone's surprise two figures teleported in front of the mews blocking the target.

"Caruto, Gai?" Pinchu asked, "What are you doing!"

"Pinchu you've gone too far." Gai said.

"We never thought you were going to actually kill Kisshu." Caruto cried with tears running down him, "We don't want to fight them anymore!"  
Pinchu stared with wide eyes, "You're betraying me..."

"Pinchu give it up." Pai said, "If you continue we will kill you."

Pinchu smirked, "I must admit I'm upset by this but even so... you won't stop me. I've already said the Ichigo you know is dead, I'll leave you all to have some fun shall i?" he said glancing at Ichigo.

"Mew Ichigo, kill them all... don't leave any alive." he said, looking back at everyone else he smiled, "Have fun."

Quickly teleporting he reappeared some metres above in a force field so no one could touch him, "Begin." he said.

Ichigo raised her weapon and sent a blow causing them all to jump out the way.

"How can we fight her without harming her?" Lettuce asked.

"There has to be a way to call her soul back, Kisshu did it then." Zakuro explained.

As Ichigo sent more blasts and they all kept dodging they thought of a way out of this...

"If we all send attacks at the same time and use all the energy we have we can break the invisible force field around her and hit her." Mint said,

"But that'll harm her." Pudding replied.

"It's the only chance you have." Gai said as he and Caruto also dodged the attacks.

"Okay let's do this!" Mint shouted, all the mews stopped as they surrounded Ichigo in a circle.

Suddenly Gai and Caruto teleported behind Ichigo and grabbed her arms, Ichigo glanced behind and smiled sending them back with an electric shock. Turning forward her eyes then widened as Pai and Caruto flew at her knocking her several feet back. **(Sorry if any below are wrong, I can't remember them all exactly...)**

"Now!" Zakuro shouted.

"Ribbon... Mint ECHO!"

"Ribbon... Pudding ring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon... Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon... Zakuro SPhERE!"

All four attacks went at Ichigo who stared with shock, as all the Mews attacks hit her they exploded.

"Got her!" Mint shouted.

"No..." Zakuro said.

The blast was still going and before anyone knew what was happening all their attacks were sent back sending the mews and aliens flying back.

Ichigo stood in the centre and smirked as all the mews and aliens lay on the floor unable to move from the impact of the blast.

"How..." Lettuce murmured.

"It didn't work." Pudding whispered.

Kisshu who was barely conscious stared at Ichigo unable to do anything, his clothing was stained in blood and he was in a bad condition.

Ichigo smiled however it faded when something pulsed inside her, she put both hands on either side of her head and brought it down with a painful expression on her face.

"How..." she muttered in an icy tone which was obviously not Ichigo's.

-X-

From above Pinchu had been smiling at what he was seeing, however as soon as Ichigo began acting the way she was his eyes narrowed and he frowned and watched, what was happening? He tightened his grip on both his swords ready, if anything happened he would have to kill Ichigo himself... Shame considering he had planned to have a bit of fun with her before that.

-X-

"I won't let you do this!" Ichigo's voice shouted.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo again shouted but in the icy tone.

"What's happening?" Pudding asked slowly bringing herself up.

"The Ichigo we know and the evil Ichigo are battling one another in the body, both fighting for control." Zakuro murmured.

"You hurt my friends... you won't get away with this any more!" the normal Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" the evil Ichigo cried, "Go back into the shadows already where you belong!"

"No... I won't be put into the dark again!" the normal Ichigo said.

Suddenly Ichigo's body glowed bright and everyone watched in surprise including Pinchu, when the glow faded Ichigo was in her normal form however she collapsed onto the floor.

"Ichigo!" Pudding shouted running forward.

"Pudding don't! It might be a trap!" Lettuce shouted.

"Ichigo!" Pudding said kneeling next to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat herself up and smiled at Pudding, "Hi Pudding."

"Is it really you?" Pudding asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah I'm back to my normal self now." she said standing up.

"Is she really back?" Lettuce murmured as the mews all stood themselves up and walked forward, the aliens meanwhile stood up too and watched.

"Guys..." Ichigo said looking at them, tears were falling down her face.

The mews stared a moment longer before running forward and embracing her, "Thank goodness! Lettuce said.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Mint cried as they pulled away.

Ichigo nodded with tears still streaming down her face, "I promise..."

"Ichigo..."

Everyone looked behind and Ichigo's eyes widned when she saw Kisshu, he was standing although he blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Kisshu..." she murmured crying even more at the sight, "Kisshu!" she cried running and hugging him but making sure she didn't hurt him at the same time, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Kisshu smiled and held her too.

As everyone was happy Ichigo was back to normal they didn't even notice Pinchu who had floated downwards so he was only a few metres in the air.

"Foolish..."

Ichigo pulled away and the other aliens came near.

"Pinchu you've lost! Give up!" Pai shouted.

Pinchu's face was filled with anger, "Never! I won't lose!" he shouted sending a blast at them with his dragon swords.

The blast was so big that no one could get out of the way, everyone's eyes widened with fear and Ichigo could only think one thing... _is this the end?_

--

**I know it's a kinda crappy chapter... sorry people :( If you think it was bad just say so as I **_**may**_** change it if you think it's really bad. I'll update again soon, thanks for reviews people as always I'm glad you're reviewing. **

**P.S. – Sorry for rubbish title, I had 'Title Block.' It's like writers block only it just included titles. It's quite a bad case and hopefully I'll be cured soon. **


	17. A Battle Won?

**Would have updated sooner as I wrote this chapter out once but my computer crashed just as I was finishing it, after attempting to throw my computer out the window I wrote it all out again. **

**Also people I've changed the title of the previous chapter because it was rubbish lol. Thank Libby the Great for the title though as it was her idea.**

**--**

Pinchu's face was filled with anger, "Never! I won't lose!" he shouted sending a blast at them with his dragon swords.

The blast was so big that no one could get out of the way, everyone's eyes widened with fear and Ichigo could only think one thing... _is this the end?_

Everyone's eyes widened and as the blast hit them full on they all went flying, Pinchu laughed slightly however it faded away when he saw them and he growled, "Damn."

Ichigo opened her eyes to see Kisshu leaning over her, he had a look of pain on his face, "K-Kisshu?" she murmured.

He smiled slightly, "Hi Ichigo."

"Why did you do that!" she cried seeing blood dripping from his back where the blast had hit him.

"Because I love you." he replied.

--

Lettuce and Pudding were lying on the floor with two aliens holding them and shielding them from the blast.

Lettuce had her eyes shut however after a moment she opened her eyes and looked up to see Pai, "Pai?" she asked.

He smiled weakly, "You saved me now it's my turn to do the same to you."

Lettuce stared at him with her eyes glistening, she quickly hugged him back.

Not far off, Pudding was sitting on her knees with Taruto doing the same next to her only he had a few wounds on him.

"Taruto?" she asked noticing his wounds, "You're bleeding."

He folded his arms, "It's nothing." however he winced as he did so.

Pudding's face softened, "Taruto." she whispered.

--

Mint opened her eyes to find herself a few metres from where she had started, sitting up she found herself on something soft. She looked to see an unconscious Caruto, "Wha?" she asked with a confused look, "He saved me..."

--

Zakuro looked at Gai on the floor besides her who had pushed her out of the way, she looked at him, "Why did you save me?"

"Because you are the only ones who can stop him." Gai replied, he had some bad wounds and his breathing was unsteady.

Zakuro stared at him for a moment before nodding.

--

All the mews stood up and glared at Pinchu, "Mew Mew Strawberry MET-A-MORPH-O-SIS!" Ichigo cried turning into her Mew form.

Pinchu glared at the aliens on the floor then back at them, "So they saved you huh? Even so, I can easily defeat you!"

"Pinchu you've gone too far!" Mint shouted.

"You can no longer win." Zakuro stated, "You're too obsessed to defeat us any longer."

Pinchu sent another attack at them, they all jumped out of the way and landed in different places so they were in a circle around him.

--

Pinchu looked from one to the other, they would never defeat him! Never! He quickly created a force field around him but it quickly faded, _Damn, I've used too much energy on the attack. _he thought. He quickly floated up higher and shouted, "You'll never win Tokyo Mew Mew!"

He sent another attack at Mew Ichigo, if it wasn't for her everything would have been alright!

Ichigo jumped out the way and sent an attack, he teleported to the side and smirked, "You'll never win!"

"Ribbon... Mint ECHO!"

"Ribbon... Lettuce RUSH!"

Pinchu quickly flew missing their attacks and sending more however just like him they dodged them. His teeth were clenched together and his fists were gripping the daggers so hard his fists were even whiter than they should be.

Pinchu growled, he didn't have much more time...

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

--

Ichigo watched as he dodged the attack, what were they going to do!?

"Guys, send them all in different directions whilst I aim for him, them if he teleports one is bound to get him!"

The mews nodded and Ichigo glared at him, she'd never forgive him for hurting Kisshu!

"Ribbon... Strawberry SURPRISE!" she shouted.

Pinchu teleported however at the same time all the others sent their mew attacks, as he re-teleported somewhere else Mint's attack hit him and sent him into the wall.

"Now!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ribbon... Strawberry SURPRISE!"

"Ribbon... Mint ECHO!"

"Ribbon... Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon... Zakuro SPHERE!"

All the attacks formed and hit him straight on, Ichigo smiled however when they disappeared they showed Pinchu who was still standing. The attacks had done a great damage however as his entire body was one whole mess.

"Now it's my turn!" he shouted.

Flying forward he was about to send another attack when suddenly two figures teleported in front of him, all the mew's eyes widened.

"Who?" Ichigo murmured.

The two figures caught Pinchu and held him by both his arms, one of them had red shaggy hair and was wearing a black robe, the other was also wearing a black robe however he had blue hair instead.

Pinchu struggled from their grasp and looked at them angrily, "Let me go!"

"Pinchu by order of the Alien Government you have been condemned to execution." the red-haired figure said.

Pinchu eye's widened, "No! I need to kill Tokyo Mew Mew!"

The blue haired one looked down and glanced at them all, as he looked at Ichigo he spoke, "The aliens are not part of that group and so in attempting to kill them you are condemned."

Pinchu glared at Ichigo, "It's all your fault!"

Ichigo took a step back and the blue one said, "We ask all of you to stay in this room till someone else comes, any attempts of escape will result in death. We thank you however for keeping the fellow alien at bay."

The entire time the aliens were talking Pinchu was trying his best to escape, Ichigo thought he would have teleported but guessed the aliens besides him had done something so he couldn't.

Suddenly the aliens disappeared with Pinchu and Ichigo fell to her knees on the floor, the rest of the mews ran up to her.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes but we couldn't defeat him."

"We tried our best and anyway, they said he was to be executed." Mint stated.

Zakuro offered a hand and Ichigo took it and stood up, "Even so, if they hadn't showed up, we would have lost."

"Ichigo..." Pudding murmured.

"Idiot!" Mint said, Ichigo looked at her.

"We tried our best! And it just so happens they did show up so just be happy he'd gone!" she shouted.

Ichigo stared for a moment before nodding, "I guess."

"What about the aliens." Pudding asked.

They all quickly ran over to the aliens, Caruto, Kisshu and Pai were unconscious. Gai was laid on the floor with his hand on his chest with some bad wounds and was only semi-conscious and surprisingly the youngest Taruto was the only one fully conscious.

"Taruto!" Pudding shouted running over to him.

The other mews went and tended to an alien each and Ichigo bent down next to Kisshu, "Kisshu..." she murmured feeling tears in her eyes.

"Miss."

Ichigo turned to see several aliens in white robes stood there, each had a stretcher.

"Y-yeah?" she asked.

"We're here to take them back and treat them." the middle one with short black hair stated.

Ichigo nodded and stood up, two of the aliens lifted Kisshu onto a stretcher and teleported away as the others teleported off with the others.

The one who had spoken before watched as they all went; Ichigo looked at him, "What about us? I would have thought you'd fight us as we're the one's who stopped you getting this planet."

"Yeah what gives?" Mint asked.

The alien smiled, "You may think we only think about fighting but we care about our family and friends more, before fighting we'll try our best to treat others who are the same as us. Right now we're going to do everything we can to save the aliens who you just saw and after that they will see the Alien Government and we'll find out what happened."

Ichigo nodded, "Will they be okay?"

"We don't know and it's unlikely we'll come back to tell you, the only way you'll really find out is if they come back to see you afterwards."

"Kay." Ichigo murmured looking down slightly.

"How do we get out of here?" Zakuro asked.

"Me and two others will teleport you all, after that we'll leave you" he replied, as if on queue two other aliens teleported near him. Both had the same white robes, one was older and had brown hair with one pig-tail in front of his ear; the other had his ginger hair loose.

"Very well." Zakuro said.

The one they had been speaking too grabbed Ichigo's arm, the other with brown hair got Zakuro and Lettuce and the other took Mint and Zakuro. Within a second they teleported them and they found themselves in the park near café mew mew. It was night now and the street lamps were on.

"Good-bye." the aliens said before teleporting away.

The mews stood silent and de-transformed, none of them said anything and they all glanced at Ichigo who was still looking down at her feet.

"Guys!"

Everyone except Ichigo looked up to see Ryou and Keiichiro running up to them, "Are you okay? I'm so relieved you came back; please tell me you're all fine." Ryou cried.

"We're fine Ryou." Mint replied.

"Thank goodness, we've been desperately worried." Keiichiro replied putting his hand over his heart.

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo looked up with a solemn face, "I'm going home." she stated.

"Eh you can't just go." Pudding said.

"Bye." she said sadly and quickly turned and ran off.

"Do you want to come in and tell us what happened?" Keiichiro asked after Ichigo disappeared.

"Okay." Lettuce replied.

--

"I see." Keiichiro said with a sad face as they all sat around a table in café mew mew.

"Yeah." Mint said.

"I hope they're okay." Lettuce murmured with her face slightly down.

"Me aswell." Zakuro said.

An awkward silence crept over till Ryou finally broke it, "Do you lot want anything, you've been through a lot."

"No I want to go home I to bed." Mint replied.

"We understand." Keiichiro said.

After saying good-bye the mews walked out of the café and walked home.

--

Ichigo opened the door to her house, as soon as she did her father ran into the hallway, "Where have you been!" he shouted.

"Dear calm down." Sakura (hope that's her name) said soothingly as she walked in and put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"But it's 10.00 at night, for all we know she could have been kidnapped or killed!" Shintaro cried. (again hope it's right name)

Ichigo looked down and walked past her parents and up the stairs.

"Where are you going! Get back here!" Shintaro shouted.

"Darling please." Sakura said.

Ichigo shut her bedroom door and leaned against it, she couldn't stop thinking about how Kisshu had saved her. _If it wasn't for me he'd be alright, Pinchu was right... it is all my fault. _she thought, _He'd be better off if he never saw me again..._

As she slid down her door and onto the floor she leaned her head on her knees, tears were brimming in her eyes, "It's my fault..." she murmured, "It's all my fault!" she choked through tears, burrowing her head in her knees she sobbed.

--

Lettuce lay on her bed with her head in her pillow; she stared through her glasses with blank eyes. She couldn't stop worrying about the aliens, especially how Pai had saved her life. If it wasn't for him she would be dead by now...

She turned her head so it was facing the pillow and clenched either side of the pillow with her hands.

--

Mint stared outside her bedroom window whilst in her white nighty, she leaned on the window ledge and rested her head in her hands.

"Miss it's very late, are you sure you don't want to get into bed?" her butler asked from the doorway.

Mint thought a little longer on the aliens before turning, "I will, thank you."

He bowed and walked out, shutting the door as she did so, sighing she closed her window.

--

Pudding opened all her doors checking on her siblings sleeping, as she reached her bedroom she clambered into bed and laid her head on her pillow. Lying on her side she murmured, "Taru-Taru..."

Pudding hoped he was alright, he had been conscious but he still had some wounds. She sighed and closed her eyes.

--

Zakuro sat on the edge of her bed and gazed at the floor, she wasn't that close with the aliens but she still felt sorry for them. She also hoped they were alright for the sake of the other mews aswell as themselves. If any of them died it would affect Tokyo Mew Mew.

And so all five mews thought of the aliens as they returned to their homes, the only question now was were all the aliens okay?

--

**Okay so tell me what you think, I think there's only one/two chapters left, I've already started a new story called Love Sick. It's involves Kisshu, Ichigo and a love potion. Can you guess? Oh well, anyway please review. It's the first time for me that any of my OC's have died... talking about Pinchu being executed by the way. And for those of you wondering, no I'm not including it! I just can't bear bringing any more blood into this story lol. Anyway I'll let you all imagine yourselves what happens to him. Anyway I'm quite glad I'm still writing this story considering during this I've started 4 or 5 new stories, two of which I haven't posted yet. **

**Sorry I keep blabbering by the way, anyway I'll end the chapter now. **


	18. Reunited

Kisshu opened his eyes to find himself in a white room, sitting up he put his hand to his head to find a bandage there. Looking around he found himself on a hospital bed in a room (similar to hospital rooms) and he had bandages over one arm and all over his chest and stomach.

He winched slightly as he moved and suddenly he heard the door open, looking up he saw Pai and Taruto walking in. Taruto only had a plaster on his right cheek and a bandage around his upper left arm. Pai had a bandage around his entire left arm and some around his chest and stomach.

"So you're awake then?" Taruto asked as they came and stood next to him.

Kish smirked, "See you survived then."

"Yup, but you've been unconscious a week." Taruto replied.

"A week!" Kisshu cried.

Pai nodded, "Since then Pinchu has been executed..."

Kisshu sighed, "Damn I would have wanted to see that."

"...and there have been a few meetings we've gone too, Caruto and Gai have been punished but other than that they're off." Pai continued.

"Kay." Kisshu replied, "What about the mews?"

"They're all fine, they're back on earth." Taruto stated.

"Have you two gone to see them?" Kisshu asked.

"Not yet." Pai murmured.

Kisshu quickly turned and stood up however a bit of pain shot through him and he clenched his chest.

"Idiot get back in bed! You need to rest!" Pai shouted.

"No way... these are just scratches." Kisshu said standing up straight and ignoring the pain, "Anyway I need to go check on Ichigo."

"Kisshu she's the one who hurt you." Taruto stated.

Kisshu glared angrily at him, "It wasn't her fault! It was that bastard Pinchu and now he's out of the picture I have nothing to worry about now don't try to stop me!"

"Even so you should rest."

The three looked to see Gai and Caruto in the doorway, Gai didn't look too bad and only had an odd bandage there and some plasters. Caruto had a long scratch along his cheek and a few more bandages than Gai.

"So you two are in here aswell eh?" Kisshu asked.

Gai nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well like I say you're not stopping me." Kisshu snapped, "I'm going to earth whether you like it or not!"

"In that case we'll come with you." Pai replied, "You can't expect to go on your own."

"Yup, you'll end on the floor otherwise." Taruto added.

"We'll come aswell, we need to apologise to the mews anyway." Caruto said.

Kisshu looked at them for a moment before saying, "I don't care what you do, just get out my way, I need to check myself out."

--

"Here's your change sir." Ichigo said handing the customer her change, once she left she sighed. "The last customer's left!" she shouted to the others so they could hear her."

"Kay." Mint replied.

Since the fight a week ago they had tried their best to carry on as normal and not seem too dull, unlike before when they had gone and they had thought they weren't coming back, for some reason they weren't as bad. Well... Pudding was okay as Taruto had met with her once and told her they were all fine. When Ichigo had asked Pudding if Kisshu was alright she had replied he was apparently still unconscious but doing well. That did liften her sadness slightly but she still felt bad.

"Guys chop-chop, hurry up and you can go home quicker." Ryou said walking in.

"Kay." Ichigo said grabbing a broom and sweeping, after about five minutes she headed to the changing rooms and began getting changed. As she took it off and put her top on she was just about to put a skirt on when she heard a voice.

"You look good as always."

Ichigo turned and her eyes widened when she saw Kisshu standing there, he had many bandages on. She then realised she had no skirt on and quickly put it on over her underwear, "Pervert." she muttered.

Kisshu smirked.

"Are you okay?" she asked realising his wounds.

"I'm fine." Kisshu replied smiling.

Ichigo tried to avoid looking at him, "Even so, you shouldn't be here. You should be resting,"

Kisshu frowned, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ichigo continued to look away and after a moment Kisshu suddenly came forward and put both his hands on her shoulders, Ichigo looked at him and was surmised to see him looking at her quite sadly.

"Ichigo talk to me." he pleaded.

Ichigo sighed, "Kisshu... Kisshu I'm the one who hurt you, I'm the one who did this, I'm the one to blame! You'll be better off without me!" she cried.

"Don't act silly, it wasn't your fault. None of it was." he replied looking straight at her, "I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo stared back at him, "Kisshu but..."

"Shh." He interrupted putting a finger on her lips and smiling, "It's all over now, Pinchu is gone and we're both fine. There's nothing else to worry about."

Ichigo sighed, "Kisshu..." she whispered.

Kisshu caught her off by pressing his lips against her's; unlike usual he didn't do it forcefully or try to get into her mouth he just pressed his lips against her's. At first her eyes widened but she then relaxed and found them closing and kissing him back.

She felt so calm for some reason, so peaceful, so—her eyes shot back open when she felt Kisshu's hand sneaking up her top. _That's it! _

She quickly slapped him across the face and pulled away, he smirked, "Feisty as ever."

Ichigo shot an annoying glance however she wasn't really annoyed; she knew Kisshu had done that so that everything would be back to normal but even so...

"I guess I better go tell everyone else you're back." she murmured.

Kisshu smiled, "Whatever you want kitten."

Ichigo walked into the café, "Guys i—" she cut off when she saw everyone in the café along with Pai, Tart, Gai and Caruto.

"Oh Ichigo Kisshu was with you?" Ryou asked walking forward.

Ichigo stared, "They're all here?"

"Yup." Kisshu said, "Now where were we?" he asked snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in, Ichigo blushed as he kissed her again only this time hit was more passionate. As he forced his tongue in and began exploring her mouth she felt her entire face going red considering Ryou was right next to him, she tried to pull away but he kept her still. In the end she stomped on his toe causing him to let go.

She turned around to see Ryou with quite wide eyes and red cheeks, "Don't mind me." he said turning.

Ichigo blushed.

"Aw come on kitten." Kisshu begged grabbing her again.

--

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding cried squeezing Taruto.

"It's Taruto! Taru... oh forget it!" he cried.

Pudding pulled away and kissed him on the forehead then hugged him again, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Can't... breathe..." he gasped going purple in the face which was ironic considering aliens didn't need air, but even so. You get the idea...

From a metre away Lettuce and Pai smiled at them, "Looks like their happy." she said smiling slightly.

"I guess." Pai murmured.

Lettuce looked back and smiled, "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Well you saved me so it only seemed right." he replied.

"Even so. she said, leaning forward she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Lettuce pulled away and noticed some red on his cheeks, "Are you okay? You look red." she said.

"I-it's n-nothing." he stuttered.

Lettuce put her hand on his forehead, "You feel okay." she murmured.

Suddenly Pai grabbed her wrist with his hand and pulled it down, "Pai?" she asked.

To her surprise Pai leant forward and kissed her on the lips, her eyes shot open and she stood frozen. After a moment Pai pulled away and smiled, Lettuce was now the one with red cheeks, "P-Pai?" she stuttered.

"I like you." he said, "Okay?"

Lettuce was now very pink, "L-Like me?" she stammered.

Pai nodded and also had tints of red on his cheeks.

"I... I like you too." she murmured looking at the floor.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

Lettuce nodded and after a moment felt a finger left her chin up so she was looking straight at him, "That's good then." he said leaning forward and kissing her again, unlike with Pai and Ichigo he didn't do it as passionately and it was merely lips on lips but even so... Lettuce felt herself becoming warm and relaxed and kissed him back.

--

"Oh my god..." Mint gasped as she watched Lettuce and Pai kissing. (Note: At first I made a mistake and put Pudding and Pai lol! When my friend read it she went into hysterics and said she could just imagine that!)

Caruto who was stood next to her was also staring, "I never thought he'd kiss anyone, especially a human."

Mint looked back at him, "By the way thanks for saving me from that blast last week. I owe you."

Caruto smiled slightly, "No problem. Do you want to know why I did it?"

"So we could defeat Pinchu duh..." Mint replied.

"No." Caruto replied, "It was because..." he paused and suddenly his cheeks became quite rosy, "It was because I fancy you."

Mint's eyes grew, "You what!?"

"You heard me." Caruto said.

Mint stared at him for a moment before replying, "Well that's sweet but I don't go out with kids."

Caruto frowned, "I'll have you know I'm 14! Just because I'm Taruto's clone doesn't mean I'm the same age!" he cried, "Well I am really only two since that was when I was cloned from Taruto but even so, I have the body and mind of a fourteen year old!"

Mint smirked, "You think?"

Caruto nodded.

Mint sighed, "Still it wouldn't work between us, you're not really my type I'm afraid."

Caruto also let out a sigh, "Then I guess you're not interested in me being rich."

Mint lifted an eyebrow, "Rich?"

"Yeah on my planet I'm one of the richest because I'm really smart, but never mind..."

"You know..." Mint began, "Maybe we could give it a try."

"Really?" Caruto said.

Mint shrugged, "Sure."

Caruto smiled and leant forward, "How about a kiss then?"

Mint quickly slapped his cheek, "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

--

"Look at them." Gai said with Zakuro, "I guess they are a good match as they're both rich."

Zakuro nodded, "Yeah."

"You know, I think you're really pretty." Gai said to Zakuro, "And I well... I really like you."

Zakuro was rather taken back and stared at Gai for a while before replying, "That's flattering but I'm not sure we'd work."

"Oh never mind then." Gai said.

"You mean you're not gonna try and get me to go out with you?" Zakuro asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No why should i? You're not gonna change your mind." Gai replied.

Zakuro paused, usually when a guy asked her out they would continue to pester her, she smiled weakly, "You are quite different boys I've met in the past, maybe I will consider you."

"You will?" Gai asked.

Zakuro nodded, "Maybe..."

--

Ryou and Keiichiro stood watching everything that was going on, "Sure will be interesting from now on." Keiichiro stated.

Ryou nodded, "Quite."

--

ONE MONTH LATER...

Ichigo sat in her bedroom at her desk, Kisshu lay on her bed sprawled out, "When are you done?"

Ichigo sighed, "For the last time not yet!"

In the last month she and Kisshu had grown closer, I suppose it could be considered dating however Kisshu thought of it a lot more serious. Pudding and Taruto were still meeting one another and as usual Pudding was hyper whenever she saw him. Pai and Lettuce had surprised everyone by saying they were now going out and everyone had been even more shocked when Mint announced Caruto as her new boyfriend. Then again it was surprising still that Zakuro recently started dating Gai so a lot of MewXAlien was going on.

Suddenly the phone went off; Ichigo picked her cell up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Ichigo." answered a voice.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried.

"What about him?" Kisshu asked.

"N-nothing." Ichigo replied holding her hand over the phone so Masaya couldn't hear, "Just Lettuce mentioning him is all over the phone."

Returning back to the phone she whispered, "What are you doing calling?"

"Well first off I'm sorry I haven't called you."

"It's been over a year." she replied.

"Yeah... the job turned out to be much more complicated." Masaya answered.

"Erm Masaya..." Ichigo began, "I'm thrilled you rang but well... I'm kinda with someone else." she replied not really wanting to say Kisshu's name.

"That's alright... I actually thought I should just ring you to say I'm living in America permanently." he replied with quite a sad voice, "Also my parents have got me in this arranged marriage." (I don't care if Masaya has parents or not in the anime/manga, but he does in this story!)

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah... us two did have fun together though so I just thought it only right you know. I'm glad you're over me otherwise this would have been much harder."

"I guess," Ichigo replied, "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, bye Ichigo."

"Bye." she said before hanging up.

"What did Lettuce say?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh just that Masaya is an arranged marriage and living in America." she replied.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around the chair she was in and around her waist, "K-Kisshu!"

"Come on kitten, let's have some fun." Kisshu said with a cheeky grin.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine but—" she cut off when she heard footsteps outside.

Quickly grabbing Kisshu she shoved him in her wardrobe and stood next to her desk as the door opened revealing her mother, "Hi mum." she said smiling innocently.

"Hi dear, just to say tea's in five minutes." Sakura said.

Ichigo nodded, "Alright, thanks."

Her mum smiled and closed the door; Ichigo sighed and opened her wardrobe as Kisshu tumbled out.

"Kisshu it's..." she trailed off as she noticed Kisshu had hold of her knickers.

Kisshu smiled at her, "He he... so you like strawberry panties?" he asked nervously.

Ichigo growled and brought out a baseball bat, "Prepare to die Kisshu." she said glaring.

Kisshu's eyes widened, "Aghhhh! he cried running around the room from a fuming Ichigo.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

--

"What's all that noise?" Shintaro asked looking up from his newspaper as they heard bangs from upstairs.

Sakura who was washing in the sink smiled and shrugged, "Who knows, probably something all the girls are doing."

Shintaro stood up, "If she's doing anything to do with drugs I'll kill anyone who told her!"

"Calm down dear." Sakura said.

"They'll be no drugs in my house!" he shouted.

--

Ichigo and Kisshu remained as they were, Kisshu stayed perverted and Ichigo remained as... well Ichigo.

Lettuce and Pai continued to go out and turned out to be a rather good couple.

Pudding and Taruto remained close and although no one said it, they were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mint and Caruto also remained going out with one another; both were rich and acted quite snobby. In all they were a perfect match!

Zakuro continued modelling and Gai went out with her, they respected one another's space but still went out with another.

Masaya ended up marrying a gorgeous girl and made millions in America.

--

**THE END! Yeah I decided to be nice and let Masaya live, I mean at least he isn't there to ruin Ichigo and Kisshu's relationship right? I doubt I'll do a sequel but anyway that's the end for now. I'm going to post a next chapter saying thanks to everyone shortly and also doing some extra's for you in it that you request if you want. E.g. bloopers, Pinchu's death, some love scenes etc. Anyway request away! However note that once I post that chapter they'll then be no more requests so you've only got a short time to request it. Tell me what you thought of this story aswell please. Thanks you for all the reviews so far, because of you I was able to write this story. That's all for now, I'll let some of the characters say good-bye...**

**Pinchu: ... (Due to execution he can no longer talk or breathe)**

**Caruto: See you guys!**

**Gai: Bye!**

**Kisshu: See you people, (Blows kiss)**

**Ichigo: Stop cheating! (Chases with tennis racket)**


	19. Author's Notes

A/N: Okay people, i'll be posting final chapter next week so if you want requests post them by next tuesday as that's the dealine. Also i nearly have a 100 reviews, whoo! That's all...


	20. Extra

Okay first off here is a list of people I want to say thank-you too because of the reviews they've given, if your name isn't o

**Okay dokie here is the last part of my story; well it's not actually part of the story but does have a few parts that link to the story. I've done those that you requested (note: if you e-mailed me it I won't have received it do to my e-mails not working so if you did that'll be the reason it's not included) and I included one or two of my own. This chapter is quite long but hopefully you'll enjoy the extra's. **

**-X-**

Okay firstly I need to thank all of you for reading my story, so just bare that in mind I'm grateful towards all of you. Also for a selection of you it may be worthwhile reading all the thank-you's as I may have included you more than once...

Before I start with names I want to thank everyone who favourited and alerted on my story. I would include your names but I unfortunately don't know who you are due to my e-mailing not working. Thank you though!

First off I want to thank the people who read my story from near the very beginning, they are: **Saba Butt (Also known now as Ichijiku), gingibread101, RandomnessGoddess, ILoveDeepBlue95, renea142, NekoxNicole, Tomoyo Kinomoto **and **xMew Ichigox.** Thank you for reading it from when I first started it and reviewing like-wise!

Next I want to thank the one person who reviewed the most, **Saba Butt**, thank you for reviewing so much and being so kind! And also **NekoxNicole **and **Tomoyo Kinomoto** who reviewed a lot. Also Tomoyo when reviewing you were almost always the first on that chapter, well done I guess.

I'd also like to thank those of you who gave me small tips or advice during the story. Those people are, **renea142,** **Tomoyo Kinomoto** and **Libby the Great**. (Sorry if I missed any of you off who also helped me)

And now I just want to thank everyone overall because I want to! I've also done it in order of when you reviewed. A great thanks to**... ILoveDeepBlue95, RandomnessGoddess, gingibread101, Saba Butt, Tomoyo Kinomoto, NekoxNicole, renea142, xMew Ichigox, IchigoMashimaro, XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringXxX, Safaia Bara, Libby The Great, Michaiah, Ana-Ookami-Chan **andfinally** usahiki1234. **Thanks so much guys!

And lastly I'd like to thank **RandomnessGoddess** for believing with me than tanks can fly like I do! Yeah tanks! (Sorry, I just had to include that!)

**-X-**

Now for requests, first off Saba Butt requested something to do with Pinchu's death however I'll leave than till the end for reasons you'll know when you read it. :).

-**X**-

The following are for Libby The Great who requested bloopers and Pinchu totally pissing off Kisshu.

**Bloopers: (I tried to not do too many but even so there is still quite a few.)**

**Alien Clones, Chapter 1****, Action!**

"Pinchu?" Ichigo murmured surprised it was so similar to Kisshu's name.

"Yes and I'm delighted to meet you Ichigo Momomiya." he said taking her hand and raising it up. Then to Ichigo's surprise he kissed her hand.

"W...w... what are you—"

Pinchu cut her off by kissing her on the lips and pressing her against the wall.

"Mmph!" Ichigo cried, her arms wafting all around.

"Oi! Get off my kitten!" Kisshu shouted jumping in to the alley.

Pinchu pulled away and looked at Kisshu, "What did I do?"

"Agh! Someone tell him to stop messing the script!" Ichigo wailed.

**Alien Clones, Chapter 2****, Action!**

"What are you doing here?" Mint asked.

The aliens came to the ground and walked towards them, "We're not here to fight _you._" Pai said.

"Then what are you here for?" Zakuro asked.

The aliens exchanged glances.

"To take over the make-up factories!" Taruto shouted jumping up on the spot.

Kisshu nodded and glared at them, "And you won't stop us!"

Pinchu flicked his hair behind him, "Looks like this don't come naturally you know!"

The mews stood there and sweatdropped and Lettuce stared sadly at Pai.

"What's the matter Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"How can I like someone who isn't gorgeous naturally! He's a liar!" she cried, "I mean look at my natural self." she said, Lettuce then released her hair from her plaits, took her glasses off and also loosened her waitress outfit so her breasts appeared A LOT larger.

"Wow!" Pudding cried.

"She's even more beautiful thank Zakuro!" Mint gasped.

"Oi! What about us! We're trying to control make-up!" Kisshu whined jumping up and down with Pai and Tart and having a tantrum.

**Alien Clones, Chapter 3****, Action!**

A gust of wind blew across the field which the aliens and clones had first battled on.

"You guys! Untie me already!" Ichigo shouted who was still tied to the tree.

**Alien Clones, Chapter 6****, Action!**

As Ichigo changed her top she suddenly heard something behind her.

"Hello kitten!"

Ichigo cringed at the voice and turned her head to see Kisshu smiling, she felt her face going bright red considering she didn't have a top on and only a bra.

"Why you pervert!" she cried clenching her fists, grabbing her shoes from the floor she turned around and was about to throw them but hesitated.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu murmured, "You're meant to throw them at me."

Ichigo stood still staring at him and shook her head, "No I just can't hurt you!" she cried leaping forward into Kisshu's arms.

Kisshu shrugged, "Oh well, we can do the scene later." he said shutting the changing room door where the camera were.

"What? Oi!" Ryou shouted banging on the door, "What are you doing in there!"

**Alien Clones, Chapter 6****, Action!**

As Ichigo changed her top she suddenly heard something behind her.

"Hello kitten!"

Ichigo cringed at the voice and turned her head to see Kisshu smiling, she felt her face going bright red considering she didn't have a top on and only a bra.

"Why you pervert!" she cried clenching her fists, grabbing her shoes from the floor she turned around and threw them at Kisshu.

"Ow!" he cried.

Ichigo ran forward and grabbing her bag began to beat the crap out of him as Kisshu merely shouted in between hits, "Someone... _**hit**_stop... _**hit **_her!"

Pai and Tart quickly teleported in.

"Ichigo you're going to far, didn't you read the script?" Pai asked.

Ichigo looked at Pai, "Huh? Oh sorry, did I go too far?"

They all turned their attention back to Kisshu who was laying lifeless on the floor.

"Oops..." Ichigo murmurred.

Pai sighed, "Bring in the double!"

**Alien Clones, Chapter 7****, Action!**

Ichigo stared in horror as he closed his eyes and leant forward, she tried to move but couldn't.

Just as he was inches away however...

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!"  
Pinchu's eyes flew open at the voice and he quickly jumped out the way, however he took Ichigo in his arms with him.

Ichigo turned her head slowly in Pinchu's arms to see all the mews, "Mint..." she murmured.

"Let Ichigo go!" Pudding cried.

Ichigo shot an angry glare and squirmed in Pinchu's arms, "You idiots! Why did you have to come!"

"Huh?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Pinchu, "Teleport us somewhere else so we can continue."

Pinchu stared at her, "What? Eh? What's happening! This wasn't in the script!"

"Ichigo! How dare you cheat on me!" Kisshu shouted teleporting into the set.

"Well you're the one who was eyeing up Mint!" Ichigo shouted back.

"What!" Mint shouted.

"Why you..." Caruto began teleporting in, "I'm gonna kill you Kisshu!"

**Alien Clones, Chapter 8, Action!**

"Thank-you..." Lettuce murmured staring at Pai.

Pai looked to the side, "I only did it because it would be troublesome if you died..." he replied.

Lettuce smiled and kissed Pai on the cheek and blushed, "Even so... thanks."

Pai looked back and then smirked, "Finally!"

"Huh?" Lettuce asked as he pulled her forward, her eyes widened like saucers as he planted his lips on her's.

"Mmph!" she cried.

"Oi!" Ryou shouted running into the scene and pulling Lettuce away, "What are you doing!"

Pai looked at him, "She kissed me, I think it's obvious she likes me."

"This isn't real! Just follow the god damn script!"

"Make me!" Pai said glaring at him.

"Erm guys..." Lettuce said glancing at the two glaring at one another.

"Can we please get back to the scene, it's exhausting for me!" Ichigo shouted from above.

"What! You're in my arms! How can you be exhausted!" Pinchu shouted.

"Hmph!" Ichigo replied turning her head.

**Alien Clones, Chapter 14, Action!**

"Okay Ichigo you asked for this!" Mint shouted getting her weapon as Ichigo merely floated above the ground in the centre of all of it with no expression.

Mint took a step forward, "Ichigo..."

Everyone watched with anticipation at what she would do, Ichigo stared at her through emotionless eyes.

"Ichigo... strawberries are stupid disgusting fruits!" Mint shouted, (Note: This is taken from the brat's guide to maddening and is no.35 which was done by MewCuxie12, that guide sure does come in handy!)

"Oh... my... god!" Caruto gasped.

"On no she didn't!" Gai said waving his hand in front of him, (Maybe we should pronounce his name 'gay' and maybe someone should tell Zakuro...)

"Uh oh..." Pudding said.

Ichigo clenched her fists and stared at Mint, "I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted diving forward.

"Agh!" Mint shouted running out the way and trying to escape from Ichigo.

"At least Ichigo is back to her normal self." Lettuce murmured.

Ryou suddenly came through a door which suddenly appeared in the room, "Guys can we please get this scene right, I'm late for my waxing!"

**Alien Clones, Chapter 17, Action!**

Ryou and Keiichiro watched the scene before them.

"Somehow I think the names got mixed up in the script." Ryou stated.

Keiichiro nodded, "I agree."

"There has to be some mistake!" Ichigo shouted trying to escape from Pai who was attempting to kiss her, "Even Kish is better than this!"

"Oh you think so?" Mint cried a way off sarcastically, "Get off me!" Mint screeched, "Now or I—mmph!" she cried as Kisshu forcefully kissed her.

She then paused and put her hands around Kisshu's neck, _He's not a bad kisser..._

"Agh! Someone help me!" Lettuce cried as Caruto held her from the back.

"Foxy..." he said with a smirk.

"How did this happen?" Zakuro murmured as Taruto hugged her burying his face in her chest or breasts should I say...

"Much softer than Puddings..." he murmurred dreamily.

Zakuro sighed.

"Waahhh! I don't like this!" Pudding cried standing next to Gai.

"Neither do I. There's no way on earth I'm kissing you." Gai stated folding his arms. _Anyway you would have thought from the previous blooper people would have guessed I don't go for girls in real life... tsch!_

"Erm Ryou..." Keiichiro said looking at the script, "Look at this."

Ryou took the script and his eyes widened, "No way! There's no way you and I are kissing!"

-**X**-

**Pinchu v. Kisshu **(Note: These idea's have been taken from Brats Guide to Maddening and I give all credit for the idea's to the people who came up with them!)

Kisshu who was stood in a room gazing at a picture of Ichigo he took whilst hidden in the bushes was unaware of Pinchu walking in.

"Hey Kish!" he shouted.

Kisshu turned around just as Pinchu reached him, Pinchu then stated casually, "You are a girly man!"

Kisshu's eyes widened and he showed his teeth, "What did you say!"

Pinchu smiled, _That guide sure is handy... that was No.2, maybe I should try No.7... _"Only joking!" he cried however his face then became grave, "Kisshu I've got sad news about Ichigo..."

Kisshu's eyes widened in fright, "What happened to her?"

"She's gone to America with Ryou and Masaya." he said sadly, "I'm sorry..."

"What!" Kisshu shouted nearly making Pinch deaf, "I have to go get her!"

"Wait I was only kidding!" Pinch said laughing.

Kisshu glared at him and brought out his dragon swords, "Prepare to die!"

Pinchu put his hands up, "Wait!"

Kisshu continued to stare threateningly, "What?"

Pinchu suddenly brought out a fire extinguisher, where from I have no idea, and suddenly blasted Kisshu with it, "There!" (No. 9)

Kisshu was now red in the face with anger and raised his swords, "That's it, say your prayers!"

Pinchu looked at the dragon swords, "Dragon swords? Don't you know that M-16 are the rage now, those swords are so last season!" (No. 12)

Kisshu growled and slashed at him however Pinchu quickly teleported and appeared a way behind him, Kish turned around ready to charge.

"Don't I have any last words?" Pinch said putting on a puppy look.

Kisshu sighed and lowered his swords, "Fine just hurry..."

_No.19 now, _he thought. Pinchu stared sadly, "I've just found out that... no it's too horrible!" he cried.

"Tell me!" Kish shouted now very angry.

"Very well..." Pinchu sighed, looking up he said, "I just found out that Ichigo... and Pai... they're dating!" he cried.

Kisshu clenches his fists and his eyes grew like saucers, "W-what?"

Pinchu nodded, "I'm afraid it's true, I saw them kissing together..."

Kisshu showed his fangs, "Oh Pai?" he cried turning around, "Let me have a talk with you!" he shouted before teleporting off.

Pinchu brought out the brats guide to maddening and turned to the page for Kisshu, "Let's see... _after trying to kill Pai you'll have two aliens on your back... _better get running..." he said teleporting away, "At least it was worth it..."

-**X**-

**Okay Saba Butt you requested a scene dedicated to Pinchu and after much thought I've decided that I will do a sequel! I'll post the story as soon as I have time, school ends soon anyway so I'll be able to write more then. Then again... I do have summer school ********. So there you have it, a sequel will be coming soon and you "may" expect something of Pinchu in it. That's all I have to say on that matter for now... **

-**X**-

**This is for Tomoyo Kinomoto who requested the story of Masaya and his girl, here it is:**

Masaya sighed as he stared through his hotel window, right now he was in America and it had been around over a year since he had left Japan. He still thought of Ichigo often and every moment he spent here the more worried he was that he would never be able to return.

What upset him even more was that because he moved from hotel to hotel with all his kendo matches he had lost his mobile which had Ichigo's number on it. Unfortunately he was unable to remember it and could only hope she would ring him but she never did...

"Dear..."

Masaya turned to see his mother in the doorway of his room, "Yes?" he asked.

"We're going to a party tonight to celebrate your recent kendo victory, get ready please." she stated.

Masaya nodded, "Okay."

Turning around he took one last look out the window, _Might as well enjoy myself... _

Later that night Masaya entered the huge room in which the party was being held, chandeliers hung from the ceiling and tables were laid along the walls and piled with food. Since Masaya had come to America he had become quiet well known with his kendo skills and so a few people looked at him as he entered.

He was currently wearing a black suit and white shirt, walking in he was greeted by many people. Looking around he noticed his parents talking to two other people who he could only guess were very rich considering their clothing's.

As he admired a painting which was one of many that were on the walls a voice suddenly spoke, "Hello?"

Masaya turned to see a girl around the same age as him; she was wearing a long blue gown with silver thread embroided into patterns along the edges. Her dress draped across the floor and around her waist was a piece of silver ribbon that was tied into a ribbon at the back and showed her slim figure. Her dress had no sleeves but she was wearing some silky blue gloves that matched her dress on both her hands. Her eyes were a shimmering blue and reflected the light, her lips were as red as cherries and her hair was a chocolate brown and came down to her waist. In all she stood out quite a lot from the other girls.

"Hi." he greeted politely, "May I help you?"

"Tell me are you Masaya Aoyama, the famous kendo player?" she asked.

Masaya smiled and nodded, "Yes."

The girl's eyes lit up, "I'm Tenshi, (means Angel in Japanese) nice to meet you." she said bowing slightly, "I just thought it right I should meet you."

"Why's that?" Masaya asked, slightly confused.

"My parents have just been speaking with yours." she explained, "And as of tonight you and I are engaged."

Masaya's eyes widened, "Engaged?"

The next night Masaya sat in his hotel room staring at the floor, he was engaged? How could that be? His thoughts drifted to Ichigo and he felt guilty, apparently Tenshi was daughter of some millionaire's and wished to marry him and even more surprisingly his parents had agreed!

Many thoughts were whizzing through his mind, as much as he disliked the thought his parents had already agreed and he didn't want to upset Tenshi as she did seem rather sweet.

Suddenly something caught his eye; walking over to a jacket he didn't wear usually he noticed a bump in the bottom of it within the jacket itself. Feeling it he then realised it to be his mobile! Putting his hand into his pocket he found a hole and guessed his mobile must have fell through it, going through the hole he fumbled around till he found it, by now the battery had died but after a while he found his charger and plugged it in.

Five minutes later he turned it on and scrolled down his contacts till he found one named, 'Ichigo.' Selecting it he put it to his ear till someone answered, although it was very late here in Japan it would be the afternoon.

"Hello?" answered a voice.

"Hi Ichigo." he replied.

"Masaya!" Ichigo cried into the phone.

Masaya smiled, yep she was the same old Ichigo... Suddenly he heard some talking in the background, listening closely he could swear they sounded familiar but who--

"What are you doing calling?" Ichigo whispered, Masaya was confused as to why she was whispering but then realised she didn't want who ever was with her to know it was him, this made him feel slightly upset.

"Well first off I'm sorry I haven't called you." Masaya replied, he had to tell her the truth... there was no way he'd get out of this and if the person in the background was indeed her boyfriend then at least Ichigo wouldn't be upset.

"It's been over a year." she stated.

"Yeah... the job turned out to be much more complicated." Masaya answered, in truth it had been as he hadn't ever expected to remain in Japan this long!

"Erm Masaya..." Ichigo began, "I'm thrilled you rang but well... I'm kinda with someone else."

Masaya couldn't help but feel disheartened, his suspicions were correct. But on the bright side at least she wouldn't be upset he wasn't going to go back to her, he himself wasn't as upset now considering it had been a year. Infact he didn't really feel very upset now that he knew Ichigo wouldn't be.

"That's alright... I actually thought I should just ring you to say I'm living in America permanently." he replied, "Also my parents have got me in this arranged marriage." he explained not seeing any harm in telling her the truth.

After saying that both of them said goodbye and then hung up, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Masaya said.

The door opened to reveal Tenshi who stepped in, she was wearing a knee-lengthed red dressed and red ribbons in her hair, "Hello Masaya, I was just wondering if you were okay with this arranged marriage. As much as I'm okay with it I wouldn't want to go ahead knowing you were unhappy."

Masaya stared at her surprised by her question, in the end he smiled and nodded, "I'm fine with it."

Tenshi let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. And I promise I won't rush things, I'll even let you decide the date of the wedding! And before then I'll let you know everything about me..." she cried.

Masaya thought it quite likable how she was trying her best to make him like her, maybe this would work... As she continued to talk he stood up and went over to her.

"..and I promise I'll be..." she trailed off as he put his hands on both her shoulders.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." he said reassuringly, leaning forward he kissed her gently on the forehead and then pulled her into an embrace, if Ichigo was able to move on he would aswell. After all... Tenshi was rather beautiful.

Tenshi's cheeks reddened as he held her close but a moment later she put her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, "Masaya..." she murmurred.

-**X**-

**Yep and so that's the story of Masaya and his girl called Tenshi . I actually find myself liking that couple now lol. Anyway that's all for this story now, please don't send any more requests as I won't be putting any more chapters up. Hope you enjoyed the extra's! Thank you and good night! **


End file.
